A guards Love
by emismpunk
Summary: How far will a Knight go to save his prince from a sorcerer with an obsession for a bride. Germerica, One-sided Uk/Us, Hermaphrodite
1. Prologue

A GUARDS LOVE- Prologue

Rating: k+ may change

Genre: Romance/Adventure Characters: Germerica, One-sided Uk/Us, Peter

Warning: BoyxBoy, Hermaphrodite, beginning writer and this is my first long fic, go easy.

Summary: How far will a Knight go to save his prince from a sorcerer with an obsession for a bride.

* * *

><p><em>In the kingdom of Merika there lived a King and Queen who for years couldn't bring a child into the world. One day the queen decided to take matters into her own hands and visted the green eyed witch of the desolated island of Engla.<em>

_The witch or sorcerer as he liked to be known was centuries old but looked no older than a man in his 20's. He promised to give the queen the child she longed for, but in exchange if the child turned out to be a girl. She would be given to the sorcerer as his bride._

_The Queen agreed. Little did she know was the sorcerer made plans of his own to ensure that the Queen would have a girl. He gave the Queen a special potion that would enable her to have a child, a girl._

_Little did the sorcerer know though, was that a little imp named peter. Who was actually the sorcerer's little brother and toke great joy in disrupting and messing with his brother. Whether by poking fun or causing mischief. This little imp could surely be found._

_When peter had heard of his brothers plan just mere minutes earlier. Peter grew a very mischievous grin as he just thought of another way to annoy and vex his dear jerk brother. Peter toke the potion his brother intended to give to the queen and mixed it with a few drops of the same potion but one that would ensure a boy. That way the queen could could still have a child but it wouldn't be to his brothers liking._

_He then put the potion backed were he found it. Watching his brother give it to the queen with a hidden smirk. Trying hard to hold back laughter as he thought of the look on his jerk brother's face when the child the queen bore was a boy not a girl._

_The queen now having the potion that would give her the child she dream for thanked the sorcerer with a smile ful of joy, something she hadn't felt or done in years. She then took her leave and fled back to her kingdom to tell her husband the good news._

_Thinking only thoughts of the child she would soon have and nothing more. Forgetting the promise she had made with the island sorcerer._

_The king was ecstatic when the queen told him the news. Happy he would soon have a child to inherit his kingdom. Immediately getting preparations ready for the child he and his queen had waited so long for._

_Not but two weeks after taking the potion the sorcerer had given her. The queen found herself with a child. The whole kingdom was in an uproar and in celebration of their soon to be new prince or princess._

_Nine months later the queen gave birth to a 'boy'. The king and queen were never happier. But the sorcerer was in a fit, woundering were he went wrong in making the potion that was supposed to ensure a girl, to ensure his bride. While the little imp named peter was in hysterics over his brother having a fit and proud his plan had worked._

_It wouldn't be until some years later that the king and queen found out their precious 'boy' wasn't a boy nor a girl but both, a hermaphrodite._

_When the sorcerer learned of this he went to get the young prince from the queen. Startling the aged queen as he appeared before her from the shadows. He asked for the queen to give him the child that she promised him._

_The queen though, was unwilling to give up the child she had sought for, for so long. She told the sorcerer he had asked for a girl and the queen had given birth to a boy, a hermaphrodite. But because the child was both boy and girl. The contract between them should be void._

_The sorcerer furious that the queen would not give him the prince. Vowed to make the child his bride and hold the queen to her word by any means possible, no matter how long it would take. Fading into the shadows he once came._

_This caused great fear to the queen and vowed to herself she would also do anything to keep her child away from the sorcerer no matter what. She enlisted guards to watch the child day and night._

_An as the child grew so did his beauty and charm. Turning into a sweet and kind little thing that drew the hearts of princes and princesses alike to him. Only to be crushed unknowingly for although the prince was very smart he was also very oblivious._

_An if this did not turn them away. The princes personal guard did. A tall, muscular and stotic man with a deep accent that caused fear to even the most war-torn soilders but seemed not to affect the prince in the slightiest. This guard did everything in his power to keep the could be lovers of the prince away. For he too loved the little prince and would do anything to protect and keep the prince to himself. Even if the prince didn't know of his love for him._

_The love of this guard for his prince would surely be tested._

_On the night before the prince's 17th birthday. The prince was found missing. Throughout the whole kingdom caos erupted as every citizen young and old searched for their beloved prince._

_But no where could there lovable prince be found._

_On the island of Engla there was a diffrent story as things were peaceful as the sorcerer the queen had made a promise to so long ago sat beside the young prince. Stroking the soft golden locks of the prince while smiling softly. Finally he thought, i have my bride and nothing will come between us again._

* * *

><p>- AN

so yea that my first attempt at a multi-fic. Hopefully ya liked it.


	2. The Watcher

A GUARDS LOVE- Chapter 1 The Watcher

Rating: k+ may change

Genre: Romance/Adventure

Pairings: Germerica, One-sided Uk/Us

Warning: BoyxBoy, Hermaphrodite, beginning writer and this is my first long fic, go easy.

* * *

><p><em>It was the mid of summer in the kingdom of Merika. The castle was in fanfair for sixteen years had passed since the king and queen were blessed with a child. Whom, they had named Alfred. Who in one week would turn seventeen.<em>

* * *

><p>'' Argh! How can one person be so frustrating! '', a blond haired, green eyed prince with a temper from the neighboring kingdom of Swiss said as he stomped down the front steps of the castle to an awaiting carriage.<p>

'' Oh dear '', A pretty looking women even in her old age said as she stared out the window of a room on the second story of the castle.

'' What is the matter darling? '', A slightly older yet still handsome man whom sat at a desk to the women's right asked her.

'' Another ones been driven away.'', I fear at this rate our Alfred will never find someone. The women said with a slight tone of depression.

The man put down the papers he was working on in exchange of standing next to the women he called the love of his life and wife.

'' Justine, don't worry. Alfred is still young and if we have to, we can arrange a marriage. '', The man said.

'' Sam! we can't do that to Alfred. '', Justine practically yelled.

'' I don't see why not. That's how we meet each other and look at us now. '', Sam said in attempt to calm his wife.

'' You're right. '', she sighed. But even if we did arrange a marriage. Who would he be married too? She muttered more to herself then her husband.

'' There's prince Kiku. '', Sam said.

'' He's lives to far! '', Justine countered.

'' Prince Antonio? '', He tried.

'' Isn't he already engaged to one of the Roma Princes? '', She questioned.

There's King Franc- He started

'' SAM! I would never let that pervert around my baby! '', She shouted holding her hand to her chest dramatically.

'' Well then who? '', he said

Hmmm well theres, no. But ther- she started to mumble as she sat down on a nearby chair with a look of pure concentration that Sam had enjoyed seeing since they had first meet.

'' Oh! I know we should make a list of suitable spouses. '', She shouted jumping up suddenly startling Sam. Whom shook his head at his wife's antaics.

* * *

><p>''Where is he?'', A strict looking young man muttered. Getting more frustrated by the minute. He swears he only turned his back for a second to watch the Swiss prince leave and when he turned back the prince was missing.<p>

Panicing the guard nearly tore the room apart looking for the prince. Wondering where he could have gone.

He'd been searching for the prince for nearly ten minutes now. _Where is he!_ annoyance starting to show on the usually stotic face of the Prince of Merika's personal bodyguard.

The Stotic guard decided that if he was to find the prince he would have to widen his search. Unaware that he was being watched.

The first place the guard decided to search would be the garden, one of the prince's favorite places.

As the guard toke his searched for the prince to the garden. So did his watcher. As he spent another 10 or so minutes searching for the prince. He decided to move his search else where.

That is, untill he heard a noise. He quickly turned towards the sound but was unprepared for the Cry of '' LUDWIG! '', before being tackled to the ground by some unseen force.

Ludwig quickly snapped out of his daze flipping and pinned the unknown person under him. But was only meet with a fit of giggles from a certain strawberry blond haired, blue eyed prince named Alfred.

''Hahahahah! Ludwig you should of seen you face!'', the sixteen year old laughed. As ludwig picked himself up off the ground.

''Alfred, where have you been?'', Ludwig gritted out with clear annoyance in his voice. As he picked the prince up from his position on the ground.

''Hidding'', Alfred said. As he wipped a tear from his eye.

''Why?'', Ludwig asked relieved his prince wasn't in danger but still annoyed at the fact he just spent nearly a half hour looking for the him.

''Because it three and you know what three means.'', he whined

''There you are! I've been looking for you all over!'', A brunette with violet eyes huffed as he tapped his his foot on the marble floor of an entrance to the garden.

''It's time for you're lessons.'', He said walking over to the prince and the guard.

''But we already had lessons.'' Alfred half moaned.

''That was earlier. the brunette said.'' ''And with you turning seventeen in not but one week. You'll soon inherit the kingdom. It's always best to be prepared.'', The brunette added.

''You know sometimes Roderick I think you get a kick out of working people to death with your lessons.'', Alfred huffed with a slight pout. That a certain guard to his left thought was utterly adorable.

''Regardless, its time for your lessons.'', Roderich said with a slight smirk. As he dragged the blond prince away with his guard following quickly after.

Little did they know they were being watched, particularly a certain prince.

* * *

><p><em>'' Soon my dear. '', A man in a cloak said as he stroked a orb that showed the trio.<em>

_'' My Lord '', another cloaked man said as he entered the room through a portal that quickly disappeared as he knelt in front of the man with the orb. Bringing the other cloaked man out of his musings._

_'' Are the preparations ready? '', the man with the orb asked._

_'' Yes, my lord. '', The cloaked man said._

_'' Good, you may leave. '', the man with orb barked as he turned back to the orb._

_Watching his future bride play a violin beautifully._

_'' Soon my dear, we'll be together forever and no one will come between us ever again. '', the man said with a twisted smiled at the image in the orb._

* * *

><p>AN

How did you like it? go easy


	3. To forget

A GUARDS LOVE - Chapter 2 To forget

Rating: k+ may change

Genre: Romance/Adventure/Fantasy

Pairings: Germerica, One-sided Uk/Us Special Character(s): Netherlands-Abel, Denamrk-Wolf!Creature-Mathias, Russia-Ice!Spirit-Ivan

Warning: BoyxBoy, Hermaphrodite, beginning writer and this is my first long fic, go easy.

* * *

><p><em>The island of Engla, The biggest island of the desolated chain. A fearsome place for beings of black magic and those belonging to the darkness. Home to the banished and exiled. Only step foot upon by those either foolish or brave. The island of Engla haunted the memories of men for centuries.<em>

_Ruled by a Sorcerer with an emmence amount of power. Who had once been known as Arthur the great, a powerful good warlock but now was known as a witch, the man with venom eyes, devil, demon, an any other horrid name people thought of._

_A magic user who was once loved by an entire kingdom for his use of magic and seemingly never ending kindness. _

_But, there were those in the kingdom who were jeolous of the kind mage and sought his position as the kings right hand man._

_They sought his position by any means possible. Even if it meant putting countless lives in danger. Even if it meant destroying a entire kingdom. Even if it meant breaking a innocent mages heart__._

* * *

><p>Green eyes flashed open as the man they belonged to woke with a start. <em>Why?<em> he wondered as he rubbed his forehead. _How did things end up so bad?_ he thought. Scowling at the thoughts of the past he tried so hard to forget.

The man was brought out of his thoughts by a knock from his chamber door. '' Enter '', he said.

In came a tall light blond with wild hair and light blue eyes. A man that could have been called hansom and a great catch for any would be lover, if not for the odd protusion of ears on his head and a tail that could be seen swaying softly behind him.

'' What is it? '', the green eyed man said with a hint of annoyance and a scowl on his face.

'' Master Arthur, it's almost time and everything is ready sir. '', The blue eyed man said.

'' Execellent, now leave me. '', Arthur said with a wave of his hand.

Watching the wild haired man leave. Arthur got out his bed. He walked over to a door hidden by a grand painting covered in years of dust. He walked through a dark hallway to a small chamber. Wheres in the middle of the room stood a waist lenght pedstal that floating mere centimeters over it was a glowing orb.

Arthur walked over to the orb with a smile on his face. ''Show me orb, my beloved bride.'', he said.

The orb glowed brightly before showing the image of a young honey blond prince playing with a cat named scout that the mage learned through the orb was the princes favorite pet.

Arthur smiled softly at the image and how cute his bride looked playing with the small animal.

He then narrowed his eyes at the image of a guard that he had learned was named Ludwig. Come strolling up to his bride and be hugged by his beloved and that GUARD dared to hug the prince back even putting his hand on the prince's waist.

Scowling Arhtur thought, How Dare that man! How dare he touch my BRIDE! he shouted aloud with a sneer. Quickly blurring the image in the orb to smoke once more.

The mage stalked out of the chamber down the hallway to his bedroom. Then out, walking towards his throne room. A dark, cold looking room with no color but the dark emerald drapes and carpet that would normally match the eyes of their king if not for at the moment they were filled with rage and pure hate.

''ABEL!'', The mage shouted in rage.

''Yes my king.'' another blond but with hazel eyes said as he seemingly entered out of nowhere. Before bowing before the mage.

''Get everyone ready!, We're leaving to get my bride tonight!'', Arthur shouted.

''Are you sure, sir? I thought you were going to wait till the queen was eighteen.'', Abel said with a slight look of confusion.

''Do you question me!'', Arthur shouted with anger that made Abel flinch.

''No, you're sire. I will tell everyone right away.'', Abel said quickly before taking his leave just as fast as he had came.

Watching the hazel eye man leave. Still seething in rage the mage could only think about the image he had seen in the orb.

Mumbling to himself. The sorcerer paced the floor of the throne room.

He would have to do something about that guard. Arthur thought. He couldn't let someone who touched his bride, HIS wife live. Yes, he thought developing a wicked grin. It could be dangerous but anything was worth it to keep his bride away from another man.

''Mathis!'', the mage yelled.

''Yes, master Arthur.'' The Light blond that had awoken the green eyed sorcerer from his thoughts earlier that morning appeared before the mage with a grin.

''I have a special job that needs to be done and for that I need you to get me Ivan.'' the mage said with a twisted grin thinking thoughts of what Ivan would do to that Guard that dare touched his love.

The light blonds grin quickly fell at the mention of Ivan. _Was his king serious?_ He though. Ivan is one of the most dangerous and unstable of the islands inhabitents.

''Well'', Arthur said. Full attention on the wolf man before him.

''y-yes, i'll go get him.'', Mathias stuttered before regaining himself and scurring out of the room. Thinking his king had finally lost it to call upon Ivan.

Smiling as Mathias left the mage decided to sit on his throne to wait for the islands coldest inhabitent.

As the mage sat in quiet. He lost himself to thoughts of his bride that turned into thoughts of the past. But, before he could get to far into them his thoughts were interupted by the presents of another being.

''What is it the His Majesty desires.'', A man with platinum blond hair, violet eyes and a smile on his face that held no warmth asked.

''Ivan, I have a job for you.'' he said with a smile as he told the Ice spirit before him his plans. Watching as Ivan's smile grew into a sicking grin.

* * *

><p>AN

Second chapter hoped you like it.


	4. Danger

A GUARDS LOVE - Chapter 3 Danger

Rating: T may change

Genre: Romance/Adventure/Fantasy

Pairings: Germerica, One-sided Uk/Us Special Character(s): Russia-Ice!Spirit-Ivan, Sweden-Leshy-Berwald

Warning: BoyxBoy, Hermaphrodite, beginning writer and this is my first long fic, go easy.

* * *

><p>On the outskirts of the kingdom of Merika just mere hours before sunset. Stood a tall pale man with a twisted smile.<p>

Ivan he was called, was an ice spirit born in the Kingdom of Russ. But banished after the discovery of his kidnappings of local villagers.

Exiled to the Desolate Chain, where he came to be known to King Arthur the sorcerer of Engla for his merciless killings and tortures of the other chains inhabitants.

Becoming part of Arthur's court he was feared by all the others even the king sorcerer himself. Gaining a reputaion as a dangerous, unstable, monster. Altough the ice spirit didn't mind in the least, in fact he welcomed it with a smile.

For even if he had to follow under the command of that puny hot-tempered mage. No one stopped him from doing what he wanted.

That mage even gave him a special job! the spirit thought gleefully.

Ivan to say the least was happy, very happy. Finally he thought he'd be able to hear those screams again he loved so much.

The mage had given him full permission to do what ever he wanted to the one known as Ludwig and Ivan was going to take full advantage of that and make the man bleed. He was going to make that man showing Ivan his favorite shade of red he loved more than even the screams themselves.

Da, Ivan said ''This will be fun, so much fun!'', He laughed to himself. His grin growing as his eyes flashed with a look of pure insanity. As he started to make his way to the castle.

He was followed by a Tall man with light blond hair and blue-green eyes. He was a creature known as a Leshy who had a scary expression on his face despite the fact that the man himself didn't really want to harm anyone.

Arthur had said for Ivan to get his job done without drawling attention and this man was needed to do it. Else why, Ivan would have already killed the man.

As the duo finally reached the castle wall. They were meet with the sight of patrolling guards. Ivan quickly freezed them before they could notice the two. Ivan and Berwald as the blue-green eyed man was called, made their way futher into the castle.

After searching for the bracketts in which their king had said Ludwig would most likely be in at the time. They waited, Ivan iching for fresh blood and Berwald just wishing for it to be over.

''Ah~ There he is'', Ivan said in a sing song voice. Happy he didn't have to wait long for his prey.

Down the corridor came Ludwig unaware of the danger he was about to be in.

''Ludwig~'', came a voice that sounded very familiar to the Guard.

''Alfred?'', Ludwig questioned as he spun around trying to determine were the prince was at.

The guard was sure that he had left alfred to his bedchambers. The prince was in a deep sleep when Ludwig left. _Did he wake up?,_ the guard thought.

He calling out to the prince once and was answered by his name again. Ludwig decided alfred was playing a game with him. And as much as he was in no mood for games he follow the _'Princes'_ voice.

Unaware that voice he heard was not his prince but that of the leashy. Who could imitate a person's voice where even one's own mother could not tell the difference. The leashy lead the unsuspecting guard farther and farther away from the safety of the castle and closer and closer to the icy grip of Ivan.

Ludwig, a knight of Merika and the personal guard of Prince Alfred. Did not realizing the danger he was in until it was to late.

* * *

><p>AN

Ya like it?

A Leshy is a male woodland spirit in Slavic mythology believed to protect wild animals and the forests. They usually appear as tall men, but have the ability to change size and shapeshift into any form, animal or plant. Are often depicted with a tail, hooves, and horns. Leshies can also imitate human voices and often times lure lost wanderers to their caves. They aren t always evil, but enjoy misguiding humans and kidnapping young women.

Read more about it here: just remove spaces

http:/ /2009/10/26/10- mythological- creatures- and-shapeshifters/


	5. Battle

A GUARDS LOVE - Chapter 4 Battle

Rating: T on here on out, may change

Genre: Romance/Adventure/Fantasy

Pairings: Germerica, One-sided Uk/Us Special Character(s): Russia-Ice!Spirit-Ivan, Sweden-Leshy-Berwald

Warning: BoyxBoy, Hermaphrodite, My crappy fight scenes, slight swearing, beginning writer and this is my first long fic, go easy.

* * *

><p>Gah! Could be heard as Ludwig was swepped up by another icey wind and thrown hard to the unforgiving ice covered ground by a paled hair man of tall stature.<p>

'' Who the hell is this guy? '', The Merika guard muttered. Wondering what the man wanted with him as he tried to stand up but fell to his knees.

Breathing heavily from the wounds that violet eyed demon had inflicted on him. The blond haired man settled for glaring at the man that just smiled back at him. Clearly amused by the situation.

Kulululu, the ice spirit laughed. Looking towards Ludwig with a wicked grin.

'' Oh! Is the little guard tired? '', Ivan taunted. Making foot long crystals appear in thin air before throwing them at the guard.

'' Oof '', Ludwig grunted as he rolled out of the way barely missing the sharp projectiles the demon sent his way.

'' Argh! '' he screamed as he was hit with one of the shards and watched in panic as ice grew rapidly from the wound.

The ice spirit laughed as he finally managed to make the guard scream. Ivan began to throw more and more of the projectiles faster and faster with a look of insanity. To Ivan though, it was joy.

''Da, little guard show me red, red, red, red, re-'', Ivan laughed. Throwing even more of the crystals faster at Ludwig who was barely managing to miss them.

_'' What was wrong with this man? ''_, Ludwig thought. Deflecting a crystal that came at him with his sword.

Dodging another by rolling to his right. Only to be flung to his left by a blizzard of snow.

"I don't think so'', Ivan said wagging his finger in mock discipline as he made his way to the guard that lay on the ground mere meters away.

Ludwig opened his eyes, trying to catch his breath. What meet him was the ice spirit hoovering over him with a raised look and crazed expression. _'' Was that a pipe? ''_, ludwig thought. Barely having time to register what was happening.

Quickly he rolled out of the way of Ivan's swing. Only missing a pipe to his skull by a few centimeters. Rapidly he picked himself up, unknowingly running towards a a cliff.

Scowling at missing a chance to crush the head of the guard. That turned into a smile as he realized. Now he could play with the little knight even more. What fun! he thought. Stalking after the blond but at a slightly slower pace.

_After all the fun is in the chase!_ Ivan thought with a smile.

''Ahh!'' Ludwig yelled as he nearly ran off a cliff that lead to a deadly rapid running river below.

''There you are!'', Ivan said with a voice of fake sweetness as he walked out of the forest to the clearing. Watching Ludwig like a wolf would watch it's prey when they knows they have it cornered.

Turning towards the spirit. Ludwig was meet with the sight of the pale haired man. Who wore a twisted, but above all else. A predatory look, one that looked ready to kill.

Ludwig would not go down without a fight. Even if it killed him to do so. He got into a fighting stance and glared at the Ice spirit before running at him, sword ready.

Ivan was unprepared for the attack by the guard, but quickly regained his composure and shot ice crystals towards the oncoming guard.

Ludwig shouted something resembling a war cry. Blocking the crystals as he made his way towards the ice spirit. Startling Ivan as Ludwig made it passed the ice crystals to stand right in front of him. Bringing his sword down, cutting the spirit before jumping back.

Ivan stood there shocked. Bringing a hand shakingly towards his shoulder that was covered in blood. Feeling the sting of the wound from the guards sword. _'' How dare he?, Who did he think he was injuring him? ''_, Ivan thought.

All amusement gone as Ivan glared at Ludwig. Before Sending a wave of thin and tall but sharp strings of ice racing towards the Merika Guard.

Ludwig tried to block against the new attack. Not noticing he was being pushed back further towards the tall cliff.

Ivan sent the attacks with more fierceness before intent on killing the bastard that dare draw his blood. With another wave of attacks Ivan was able to push the guard to the edge of the cliff.

Ludwig defended the attacks as best as he could. But then his foot slipped. The ice spirits attacks had sent him towards the edge of the cliff.

Ivan seeing this, took the opportunity to send one last ferocious attack towards the guard.

As Ludwig defended against the new wave of attacks. He did not see one of the crystal strings get past his defense until it hit him straight through the chest. Knocking the Guard to the rapid river below.

A smile returned to Ivan's face upon witnessing one of his ice pillars strike the guard and send him to the deadly river below.

Deciding now that his duty was done. Ivan turned from the cliffs edge that he had been standing at for the past few minutes watching for signs of the guard. Happy that he got rid of the pest.

Ivan Began his journey back to the desolate chain with Berwald in tow. Whom had watched the whole fight from the side lines.

Unknown to either, a certain blond guard washed up on one of the banks of the river. Very injured but still alive.

Slightly cracking his blue eyes opened, he vowed to get revenge as his eyes slipped close only seeing the blurry images of someone coming towards him and a muffled voice as his vision was consumed by darkness.

* * *

><p>AN

You like?


	6. It Begins

A GUARDS LOVE - Chapter 5 It begins

Rating: T on here on out, may change

Genre: Romance/Adventure/Fantasy

Pairings: Germerica, One-sided Uk/Us

Special Character(s): lithuania-Toris, Poland- Feliks

Warning: BoyxBoy, Hermaphrodite, My crappy fight scenes, slight swearing, beginning writer and this is my first long fic, go easy.

* * *

><p><em>As Ludwig defended against the new wave of attacks. He did not see one of the crystal strings get past his defense, until it hit him straight through the chest. Knocking the Guard to the rapid river below.<em>

_Down into the dark abyss. He hit the icey waters._

Blue eyes snapped open as Ludwig sprang up only to groan in pain. Clutching his chest. Ludwig looked down.

''Oh yea'', He muttered. Remebering the events that had happened with the ice demon and how he had gotten the wound along with countless others.

Scowling, Ludwig though when i find that ma- he started to think but interrupted by a timid knock on a door.

Ludwig looked towards it. Only realizing then that he was in a unfamiliar place.

''Come in'', he said. Wincing slightly as he clutched one of his many wounds.

''Oh! Good your awake.'' A slightly timid looking, long haired brunette with blue eyes said as he entered the room.

Walking towards Ludwig with a tray atop of which sat a bowl with a steaming bowl of soup.

''I brought you something to eat.'' He said. Setting the tray down on Ludwig's lap as he helped said man sit up straight.

''Where am I?'' Ludwig asked as he thanked the brunette for the soup before taking a tentative bite. Deciding it wasn't poisoned. He took another spoonful to his mouth as he waited for the brunette to answer his question.

''My home, My wife and I found you washed up on the river bank.'' the brunette said before adding with a slight fear and worry in his tone. ''You were really injured, nearly dead. We brought you here and I patched you up as best as we could.''

''Oh, well thank you'' Ludwig mumbled taking another bite of the soup.

Silence enveloped the two as the blond ate and the brunette took a seat near the foot of the bed.

As Ludwig finished his meal he placed it on the side table to his left before he looked towards the kind brunette, realization hit him he didn't know the man's name.

Upon asking the brunette, Ludwig learned his name was Toris.

''Well, Toris I thank you for your kindness but, I really have to get back to Merika Ludwig said. _To Alfred_, He thought as he started to get up.

Eyes widening Toris jumped up from his seat trying to get the knight to lay back down.

''I really don't think you should be standing up!'', Toris squeaked as he tried to coax Ludwig to lay back down before turning away sharply as his face had taken on the very shade of a red rose.

Silence once again enveloped the two as the blond simply stood frozen, while the brunette tried hidding his blush.

''Why am I naked?'', Ludwig asked.

''Your clothes were really torn and covered in blood, So i had them thrown out and had my wife make you some new ones. Toris said still not turning towards the blond.

''Oh ho! Like look at that big old snake!'' Another voice said with amusement. Causing Ludwig to become thoroughly embarrassed and quickly try to cover himself with the bed sheet.

The new voice was a short, long haired blond with green eyes. Who at the moment had a big grin on his face.

''Feliks, please don't say something like that about are guest.'', Toris told the blond as said blond simple scoffed as he flipped his hair.

''Whatever, You're still my husband and just cause i talk about another man's di-'', Feliks began. But, was cut off by Ludwig clearing his throat, whoms face was as red as the first prince of Roma's beloved tomatos.

''Can i please have some clothes.'' Ludwig said as he blushed even brighter.

While Toris blush returned even stronger then before and Feliks just grinned like a cat.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, on the Island of Engla stood a certain mage who had watched the whole fight between the knight and the ice spirit.<p>

Arhtur felt so happy. Now that, that man who touched his beloved was gone. He had no one to worry about and with barely an hour till nightfall left untill he could activate his plan.

The mage only had feelings of joy. Soon he could get his bride and they would live together forever. After all he had already given his bride youth and immortality. He had made sure to include them into the potion he had given to the Merika Queen so long ago.

_''Yes''_, he thought. Only a mere hour left and then he could be with his love. Oh! they would make such a joyous couple and children. They would have lots of children.

The sorcerer laughed with joy at all the memories he would create with his little beauty. They would be so happy together.

With these thoughts of the life he'd have with his Merikan bride. The sorcerer and king of the desolate chain made his way to the Kingdom of Merika with his two right hand men. Intent on getting his bride, his wife once and for all.

* * *

><p>AN

this one of my personal favorite chapter simply because i wrote Ludwig naked.


	7. The Kidnapping

A GUARDS LOVE - Chapter 6 The kidnapping

Rating: T on here on out, may change

Genre: Romance/Adventure/Fantasy

Pairings: Germerica, One-sided Uk/Us

Special Character(s): Netherlands-Abel-Elf, Denmark-Mathias-Wolfman, Ukraine-Katyusha-Marika servant, Mentions of Greece-Heracles-Sandman

Warning: BoyxBoy, Hermaphrodite, My crappy fight scenes, slight swearing, beginning writer and this is my first long fic, go easy.

* * *

><p>Shouts and screams rang through the palace as soliders and servants alike either gathered towards the eastern wing to help diminish the threat or ran to the safety of the outside.<p>

A fire in the the eastern dining room rang rampant. Many of the palace servants tried unsuccessfully to put it out before it spread, causing even more damage then it already had.

Unknown to them, three figures made there way towards the west wing. Confident as they strode towards it for they knew what they were there for, who they were there for.

''Split up, I want my bride as soon as possible.'', The shortest of the trio snapped.

''Yes your Highness'', A blond haired wolf creature known as Mathias and a blond elf with hazel eyes known by the name of Abel said in unison. Before splitting up to look for their future queen.

* * *

><p>''Finally'', A green eyed mage whispered as he gazed upon the sleeping prince with fond eyes filled with love and adoration.<p>

Taking out a special powder. The man sprinkled it over the sleeping blond. It was a sleep powder given to him by a olive skinned, green eyed brunette who sleeped like his life depended on it.

He had to make sure his bride stayed asleep for the trip back to Engla.

Picking his new wife up bridal style. The man made his way towards the balcony.

Looking down, he smiled. There were his trusted men. He lowered his bride down to the men below. Before climing down himself. Once on stable ground, the emerald eyed mage looked towards his men.

Taking his bride from Abel. Arthur was filled with joy at finally being able to hold the prince in his arms. An now that he had his bride in his hand, he just had to get back to Engla and everything would be perfect. Arthur thought with a smile as he and his right hand men made there way back to their kingdom.

* * *

><p>As the servants of the castle were finally able to diminish the fire with little damage actually done. They relaxed and congratulated each other for a job well done.<p>

Unaware they were that their beloved prince had been kidnapped. Something they wouldn't realize till the next morning. When their prince was already many countries's and a ocean away.

* * *

><p>''You're magesties!'', A servant yelled. Bursting through the doors of the king and queens chambers.<p>

''What is it?'', King Samuel said. Startled from his sleep. He sat up concern on his face.

No one entered into his and his wife's room without knocking unless it was Alfred or a emergency and this person was definitely not their Alfred.

''He's missing'', The servant sobbed. A short haired platinum blond with a rather well endowed chest cried.

''Who?'', Samuel asked dreading the answer.

''Prince Alfred!'', The maid weeped.

''WHAT!'', Samuel yelled jumping out of bed and throughly waking his once sleeping wife. As she sat up and got out of the bed. Quickly being informed of her son's disappearance all traces of sleep were torn from the queen's face and replaced by fear and worry for her child's well being.

''When?'', Queen Justine asked.

''I don't know and I doubt anyone else knows.'', Katyusha said. Adding ''I went to wake him up just like any morning and he was just gone!'', she sobbed.

''where could he be? What happened to him?'' Samuel questioned more to himself then the maid. Concern taking a prominent stand on the man's face.

''I don't know sir. But, the balcony door was open.'', the maid said as she tried to wipe away her tears.

''The balcony door was opened?'', Samuel questioned. Confusion showing on the man's features. Before saying ''Alfred never keep's his balcony doors open at night.''

''That's what I thought your majesty.'' Katyusha said also slightly confused by the fact the prince's balcony was opened.

During the whole exchange between her husband and Katyusha. Justine simply sat on the side of her bed thinking _''It has to have been him!''_

''Thank you, Katyusha. Please tell everyone the news of Alfred's disappearance.'', Samuel said.

''You're welcomed you're majesty. I will as soon as possible.'', Katyusha said bowed quickly before she went off to to inform the other servants.

''Who could have taken Alfred? Was it the Turken King Sadiq? The man had shown alot of intrest in Alfred. Or maybe it was the King of Norge. No, the man was slightly cold but not the type to kidnap a innocent royal. The who?'', The Merikan King thought as he paced the floor.

Unaware that the person that had taken his child was the one that allowed him and his wife to have one in the first place.

* * *

><p>As turmoil made its way into the Kingdom of Merika as citizens young and old searched fruitlessly for their beloved prince to no avail.<p>

All was peaceful on the island Engla. Arthur stroked the soft golden locks of the sleeping prince, while smiling softly. Finally he thought, I have my bride.

Kissing the temple of the sweet honey blond. Arthur layed down next to him. Happy, the mage fell into the first peaceful sleep he had, had in a long long time.

Unknown to him though, a certain blue eyed blond haired knight he had sought to terminate not but a day earlier was still very much alive and making his way back to Merika. Only to learn of the prince's disappearance and vowing to search for the prince no matter what or how long it would take him.

An unknown to all they were being watched by three little pairs of eyes.

* * *

><p>AN

To clear up some confusion people may have about this chapter. Some people may ask why Arthur let Abel and Mathias touch his bride when he lowered him out of the balcony but freaked out when Ludwig hugged alfred is because, Arthur trusts Abel and Mathias. Knowing they respect him and have pledged their loyalty to him. He knows they wouldn't do anything to his bride and their future Queen. Therefor they aren't a threat to him being with his love. While Ludwig, a unknown and untrust worthy person in his eyes could have been.


	8. Getting to know

A GUARDS LOVE - Chapter 7 Getting to know

Rating: T on here on out, may change

Genre: Romance/Adventure/Fantasy

Pairings: Germerica, One-sided Uk/Us

Special Character(s): Hungary-Elizaveta, Liechtenstein-Lili, belarus-Natasha (there all faries), -Romano-Prince of Roma, Spain-Antonio-Prince of Hesperia

Warning: BoyxBoy, Hermaphrodite, My crappy fight scenes, slight swearing, beginning writer and this is my first long fic, go easy.

* * *

><p>Sapphire eyes belonging to a golden haired blond cracked open. still groggy from sleep Alfred sat up rubbing his eyes.<p>

Upon looking around he realized he wasn't in his bedroom, or any room that looked familiar to him. ''This wasn't the Merika castle'', he thought and if this wasn't his home then, where was he?

It was dreary looking room with stone walls and no windows. The only piece of extravagant furniture was a four post canopy bed decorated in rich silks and velvets of a deep green shade. In which he currently was sitting atop.

The rest of the room was plain and virtually bare for furniture except for a large wardrobe, desk, a chair, and a large painting that hung on the northern wall. Which was covered in layers of dust. Making the image underneath impossible to see.

While the rest of the confined space was filled with tons of strange books and objects Alfred had never seen before. Even upon closer inspection. Many of the books were heavy and written in some foreign language that Alfred did not know of.

Quickly losing himself to the new found entertainment. He forgot he was in a unfamiliar place.

He spent what seemed like hours reading the books he could understand and inspecting the odd objects. Enchanted by them.

His creative side sparking into life at the wonderful new objects. Playing and toying with them to see how they worked and functioned.

Letting his child like wonder take control of his actions as he explored the rooms seemingly endless amount of wonders.

'' You're a curious one aren't you.'', Arthur said startling the young blond as he walked towards the prince.

'' Who are you? and Where am I?'', Alfred asked. Curious at the man that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere.

'' My name is Arthur. Im the king of this island you're on.'', he said with a smile.

'' Hello Arthur, Im alfred!'', Alfred said with a huge grin before a grumble admitted from his stomach causing him to blush, at which Arthur only laughed.

'' You must be hungry, Come with me,'', Arthur said as he turned, taking his bride hand leading him to a dinning room.

* * *

><p>''This is terrible!'', a small short haired blond with green eyes and glittering pale green wings with hints of pink near the bottom tips of them said as she fluttered around nervously.<p>

'' It's not that bad Lili. Plus think of it like this, either way it goes. We still get to see to men going at it.'', A long haired brunette with green eyes and orange-red wings much in the same style of lili's said with a nose bleed.

Stopping where she was previously fluttering around in distress. The short haired fairy looked at the orange winged one known as Elizaveta.

'' Elizaveta! How can you say that! This is a matter about true love.'', Lili yelled or at least tried to in as much of a high tone of voice the usually soft spoken fairy could muster.

'' Don't get your panties in a bunch Lili. Everything will work out.'', Elizaveta said as Lili's face turned red at her comment.

Turning to look at the other member of their trio for help. Who had been sitting quietly in her own little world ignoring the other two fairies as they bickered.

'' Natasha, please tell Elizaveta that it is important for this to stop before it gets to far!'', Lili begged.

A platinum blond with light blue eyes and shining ice-blue wings with a darker blue tinting the tips in the style of the other two fairies.

Turned around, she looked towards the pale green winged fairy and stared blankly at her before simply saying ''No.''

'' What! You can't mean that? Are you siding with Elizaveta, Natasha?'', Lili asked in desperation.

'' No.'' Natasha said.

'' Then why did you say no then?'', Lili asked getting slightly confused at Natasha's answer.

'' I said no because, that man's been waiting centuries for someone to love and now he's finally taken an interest in someone.'', She said before adding.

''An you know Lili he's already given the boy a Immortality potion before he was even born. They belong with each other and they will only be able to be happy if they are living together if it's with each other.'', She said before finishing her statement with.

''While if it was that other man. That boy would have to watch him grow old and die.'', Natasha finished with a slightly harsh tone.

Huffing Lili crossed her arms muttering about true love and how unfair the two of them were being, before flying away with a plan forming in her mind. ''Alfred needs to be with Ludwig. It's true love.'', She thought as she flew towards the nation of Orient.

Watching their small blond friend leaving. Elizaveta worrying about the blond before being distracted by two brunettes below the tree she and Natasha were in.

She watched as the taller brunette whom had olive skin and a ditzy smile on his face try to hug a smaller amber eyed brunette who punched the taller of the two sharply in the ribs as he muttered off a curse with a very noticable blush.

Gushing over the two Elizaveta thought ''I love Roma!'', as another nose bleed made its way to her face for the second time that day.

While Natasha tuned back to her inner world. Thinking of bedroom scenes between a certain sorcerer and prince. A blush developing on her face. The little pervert.

* * *

><p>AN

So ya how you like? Didn't expect Lili to be a Germerica shipper did ya.  
>Or For Natasha to be a Joker shipper.<br>While Elizaveta Doesn't care, as long as she can see some Man on Man action.


	9. Merlin

A GUARDS LOVE - Chapter 8 Merlin

Rating: T on here on out, may change

Genre: Romance/Adventure/Fantasy

Pairings: Germerica, One-sided Uk/Us

Special Character(s): Liechtenstein-Lili (she's a faries), China-yao-Emperor of Orient, Hong Kong-Kaoru-youngest prince of Orient, Mentions of Japan-Kiku-First prince of Orient, Merlin-Arthur's cat

Warning: BoyxBoy, Hermaphrodite, My crappy fight scenes, slight swearing, beginning writer and this is my first long fic, go easy.

* * *

><p>A dark brunette with long haired tied in a low ponytail and golden eyes sat in a private garden of his estate sipping tea.<p>

''Ah, it's a nice day today isn't Kaoru.'', Yao smiled as he asked his son who sat on a bench a couple feet away.

Kaoru just looked at his father blankly before scoffed then turned away from him.

_'' Why that little brat! Why can't he be more respectful like his older brother Kiku''_, Yao thought. His left eye twitching slightly.

He was broken out of his thoughts of burning holes in his son's back by the appearence of a little fairy he knew well.

'' Hello Lili'', He said. Happy to see the little pale winged girl.

'' Hello Yao'', Lili said.

'' What brings you here?'', He asked.

'' Yao, I need you're help. It's very important.'', Lili practically yelled startling the man.

'' What do you need?'', Yao asked her.

'' The elixir.'', She said.

All previous happiness gone from his face and replaced by complete seriousness. Yao stood up.

''Lili, please follow me'', He said as he lead the way out of his garden to his private library. Followed by the small girl. Closing the door behind him after Lili entered he turned towards her.

'' Why do you need that?'', He asked sitting down on a near by chair and beckoned her to come closer.

Flying down to stand on the small table besided Yao. Lili began to tell him what had happened and why she needed it so badly.

'' I see why you need it so badly but, what if he doesn't want it? '', Yao questioned her.

'' He will just have to accept it! It's the only way. If he doesn't. He will surely die if he tries to rescue his beloved without it. Lili spoke with so much emotion she neared tears.

'' Alright.'', Yao gave in. He was a sucker for cute things.

He moved towards a seemingly normal looking bookcase. Pulling a large red book from it's shelf. The bookcase moved, revealing a hidden passage lighted by a few lanterns here and there.

Down he walked as Lili flew closely behind as they neared a opening that lead to a large room filled to the brim with exotic plants and birds.

In the middle of the room stood four marble pillars surrounding a large spring of a sparkling, glowing blue liguid.

Taking a small bottle no bigger than his fingers out of his sleeve. He dipped it into the spring. Once filled, he gave it to Lili.

Whom shrunk it down for her small body to carry without it becoming a hassle.

''Lili, give that to him. It will help him to stay alive and be able to live with his loved one happily.'', Yao told her.

'' I will! Thank you so much Yao.'', The little fairy said happily. Kissing the man on the tip of his nose before flying away to find a certain blond guard.

'' I really am a sucker for cute things.'', Yao said under his breath. As he made his way back to his garden. Only to have something thrown at him before it blew up in his face not but a second later. _'' Damn kids!''_, He thought.

* * *

><p>Arhtur was happy. He spent the whole day being with his bride.<p>

He also enjoyed seeing the beautifully intricate silver band with a large antique cusion cut Emerald surrounded by small diamonds on the golden blonds ring finger.

It was an engagement ring he had put on the honey blond's hand while he was still asleep. He had put it on him once they had gotten back to Engla.

Said blond though didn't seem to notice it, to busy either playing with the objects Arthur had around the castle or the man's cat.

A grump little shorthair with white fur and orange spots and looked and acted strangly like it's green eyed owner.

But Alfred found it to be absolutly adorable taking to the cat and playing with it instantly and the cat, Merlin was his name. Had warmed right up to the blond.

Currently, the golden blond prince was laying on a rug in front of a fire place petting the shorthair. Whom purred and rolled around. While Arthur sat in a tall velvet chair of a crushed scarlet color a little ways away as he watching the two.

After watching Alfred pay full attention to the cat for the better part of and hour. A pang of jealousy spread throught the emerald eyed blond. _'' Why couldn't he be that cat right now? ''_, He thought to himself.

Merlin sensing his master's discomfort sat up. Still letting the blue eyed blond pet him.

He looked towards Arthur, Whom thought the cat was going to come to him to try to ease his distress like most cats did when sensing their owners uneasiness.

But, instead Merlin looked at him with a look of pure smugness.

_'' Did that cat just fucking smirk at me!''_, Arthur thought. Annoyed he huffing, crossing his arms he looked away.

While Merlin just purred louder simply to annoy the green eyed blond even furthur.

_'' Damn cat.''_, Arthur thought irritably. While Merlin simply purred, rubbing up against the honey blond prince. Before settling himself into the blond's lap as Alfred just continued petting and hugging it.

Arthur watching this from the corner of his eye really, really wished he was the cat right now.

An little Merlin was just soaking up the attention the strawberry blond prince gave him.


	10. Journey

A GUARDS LOVE - Chapter 9 Journey

Rating: T on here on out, may change

Genre: Romance/Adventure/Fantasy

Pairings: Germerica, One-sided Uk/Us

Warning: BoyxBoy, Hermaphrodite, My crappy fight scenes, slight swearing, beginning writer and this is my first long fic, go easy.

_PAST: Italics_

_Thoughts: '' Italics ''_

* * *

><p>'' You're Majesties '', A Blond haired knight said as he entered the Merikan throne room, kneeling down onto one knee before the royals of Merika.<p>

Although clearly in a depressed state the normally lively throne room was still decorated in shades of blues and whites. Three thrones, all made of ivory and adorn with brilliant jewels and intricate designs in the colors of the kingdom stood on a platform of marble at the very end of the room on it's northern side. Portrait of past rulers decorated the other walls.

In the middle was a large throne draped in a crushed velvet of a deep blue, in which sat an older looking man known as King Samuel. To his right a smaller throne draped in white silk sat his wife, Queen Justine. To their left a slightly smaller throne draped in satin of baby blues was empty of a certain honey blond prince.

When Ludwig saw this, worry made it's way into him. '' Where was Prince Alfred? '', he thought. As he toke in the depressed atmosphere of the court.

Looking up from his position of mourning King Samuel noticed Ludwig.

'' Ludwig, it's nice to see you. '', The normally lively king said with little emotion in his voice. Worry edged it's way onto the normally stotic knights features.

The knight sensing something was terribly wrong with the Kingdom asked the King what had happened.

'' Are Alfred is missing '', Queen Justine shouted out before bursting into tears.

Learning of Alfred's disappearence struck the knight like an arrow to the heart.

While trying to console his wife. King Samuel asked the knight were he had been for the past two weeks.

He told the king all of what had happened to him. The strange voice that sounded like Alfred and lead him outside of the castle, the battle with the ice-spirit and the kind people that had saved him from the river and helped heal his wounds.

Upon hearing this King Samuel believed more so that his son's disapperance wasn't just some random event. But a kidnapping done by some power hungry Kingdom trying to use his child against him in order to gain an upper hand.

His Queen on the other hand believed even more that it was a certain green eyed man's doing.

'' You are dismissed '', King Samuel said with a wave of his hand as Ludwig returned to the soilder barracks.

King Samuel made his way to his war room with his council. As they made plans in preparation of war any country tried to declare on them.

While Queen Justine sat alone on her throne thinking of ways of how she could get her baby back from the sorcerer king. Finally making up her mind. The Merikan Queen made her way to the soilder barracks.

* * *

><p>Ludwig made his way to the soilder barracks. Settling himself into his bed he thought of where Alfred could be.<br>He was intterupted by the thoughts when a knock came from his door.

Opening his door he was surprised to see Queen Justine. '' What was she doing here? '', he thought.

'' Ludwig, as Alfred's personal Guard. It's your duty to protect him and take care of him.'', she told him as she walked. '' And Ludwig I know you care for him.'' she added, sitting herself down on a nearby chair .

At this Ludwig sputtered, face turning red.

'' Ludwig, there's no need to denie it. I know you love Alfred and I support it'', Justine said with a slight smile.

'' w-when did you know? '', He stuttered.

'' Since the first time you two met. '', she said with a far off look.

* * *

><p><em>PAST<em>

_Laughter was heard as a small child in a silken powder blue dress and white shoes ran through a garden chasing a butterfly._

_'' Alfred, dear come here for a moment. '', Queen Justine called to the child._

_The boy a small golden blond named Alfred turned towards the women. Running up to her with a smile._

_'' what is it mama? '', Alfred asked in a sweet voice that just melted the queen's heart._

_'' I have someone you should meet. '' Justine told him._

_Stepping aside, the woman revealed a young boy around nine years old with light blond hair and light blue eyes._

_'' Alfred, this is Ludwig. He's going to be trained as a knight. Please be nice and show him around. '', Justine told her son with a small smile._

_Alfred smiled. Running up to the other boy he hugged him. starling the blond. Before grabbing his hand and running off. Rambling about all the things and people in the castle._

_Justine merely laughed as she watched the two._

_She watched as Alfred showed Ludwig the different plants in the garden explaining what they were in great detail and gestures. Clearly happy to have someone his age around._

_While the light haired blond blushed when ever the honey blond turned his attention towards him._

_END OF PAST _

* * *

><p>'' You two were so cute together. '', Justine said coming out of her past musings before looking towards Ludwig with a look of utmost seriousness.<p>

'' Ludwig I only ask you of this because I trust you and I know you love him more than anything and will do anything to protect him. '', She told him. Looking him straight in the eyes.

'' What is it you need to me to do? '', He asked her.

'' To rescue Alfred. '', Justine told him.

'' To rescue Alfred? , but no one know's where he is! '', the blond said trying not to yell.

'' I do. '' She responded.

'' what! Where is he? '', the blond said disbelief in his voice.

With a sigh the Queen of Merika told the knight the story of how she had visited the desolate chain's king, the potion that would allow her a child, the promise with the sorcerer she had made, his visit to get Alfred when he had turned three, and his vow to make Alfred his bride, no matter what.

'' No one can know of this. If my Sam found out he'd never forgive me. So Please will you rescue Alfred from that man.'' Justine begged near tears.

The knight listened to the Queen's story silent through out the whole thing. Upon the queen's request he vowed to her he would rescue Alfred no matter what or how long it would take.

With the queen's blessing. Ludwig set out for the desolate chain intent on getting his beloved back from the green eyed sorcerer.

* * *

><p>AN

Sorry for the lateness but my internet wasn't working for some reason or another.


	11. Finding

A GUARDS LOVE - Chapter 10 Finding

Rating: T on here on out, may change

Genre: Romance/Adventure/Fantasy

Pairings: Germerica, One-sided Uk/Us

Special Character(s): Liechtenstein-Lili-fairy

Warning: BoyxBoy, Hermaphrodite, My crappy fight scenes, slight swearing, beginning writer and this is my first long fic, go easy.

* * *

><p>Huffing a small blond with pale green wing's landed on a near by flower trying to regain her breath.<p>

She had flown the whole way from Orient to Merika practically nonstop, only to find the blond knight had already set out for the desolate chain.

_'' This was bad, very bad. '',_ The small blond known as Lili thought.

If she couldn't give the knight the elixir he wouldn't even last a minute in a battle with the sorcerer king.

Barely a minute of rest, the fairy decided to take flight again. The small fairy flown toward's the direction of the desolate chain. Hopeing she would reach the blond knight before it was to late.

* * *

><p>'' Do you like it? '', A certain green eyed mage asked a honey blond prince who was currently spinning around in circles in a dress the mage had made for the blond himself.<p>

'' I love it! '', the blond laughed. Delighted with the clothing the sorcerer had made for him.

It was an off the shoulders dress that came just below the blond's knees in a dark green color with frill at it's bottom and white lace around the top that made beautiful little designs that showed beautifully with the green of the dress.

Said blond also wore a white choker and a white ribbon around his waist with it's ends almost reaching the blond's ankles.

Arthur watched as the blond danced around the room with a smile. Happy with how well the blond was taking to his new life with the mage.

Even after he had told the blond the real reason for him being there.

* * *

><p>'' Arthur? '', Prince Alfred asked.<p>

'' Yes, poppet? '' Arthur replied. Beaming inside at Alfred using his name.

'' Why am I here?'' , The blond asked.

At this Arthur pleasent mood receded. Sighing the green eyed mage decided to tell the golden blond the truth.

He told the prince the deal the queen had made with him so long ago and how the prince had really ended up on the island. How the blond was there because he was to be his wife.

At first the blue eyed blond said nothing as he soaked in the new information.

Frowning at the blond's quietness. Arthur became worried. Walking over to the Merikan prince he gently put his hand on the blond's arm. Still no response.

'' Love? '' Arthur asked quietly almost timidly, unsure of how the sky blue eyed prince would react to him.

Startling the blond out of his thoughts. He looked towards the mage before smiling softly.

This confused the green eyed mage. Who thought the blond was going to either react violently or go into a deep depression at the information. Not expecting said blond to smile at him with no anger, no hate, just a smile of happiness.

'' You're not upset? '', The sorcerer asked unsure if the reaction from the blond was a trick.

'' No, it's kinda nice not being locked up in the castle all the time. Plus, you have so much cool things here and you're really nice. '', Alfred said with a grin blushing softly at the last part.

Surprise quickly turned into joy as Arthur smiled at the golden blond. Happier than he had been in years.

* * *

><p>Yes, Arthur was happy. Smiling as he watched his bride frolic around the room like a forest nympth. Laughing sweetly.<p>

The blond then stopped suddenly before smiling with happiness running over to the enterance picking up something small and white.

When the blond turned around holding the white thing.

Arthur could fell his eye twitch.

'' Look Arthur, It's Merlin! '', The blond prince said with joy.

Feeling his eye twitch even more the blond couldn't help but think _'' Why couldn't he get any alone time with Alfred without the cat alway's coming in. ''_

Knowing his presence annoyed the green eyed blond. Merlin simply lived it up. Loving the attention from the golden prince.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, the Lili continued flying after the blond Merikan knight. Almost giving up hope on finding the man. Untill she saw a glint of silver and blue.<p>

Flying a little closer towards the thing. A smile formed on the girl's face. _'' Finally!''_, she thought. _'' I found him. ''_

Flying faster towards the man with more vigour than before.

* * *

><p>AN

Is it wrong of me to make England!Cat kinda of evil towards Arthur?

I hope you're happy Uk/Us lovers. You're seriously causing me to become very conflicted with how i want this fic to end up.

* * *

><p>Time it take to reach one place to another in this world.<p>

It take's little less than a week for one to get from Orient to Merika. About three-four day if nonstop.

Merika to Engla or vice versa takes atleast three plus months depending on the weather and this is only on water traveling alone. Meaning it doesn't count land travel.

The desolate chain is a group of islands surrounded by dangerous waters with horrible weather. Only those of the islands really know how to safely exit or enter them in matters of minutes instead of waiting on the weather and taking months. Usually, they do this by some sort of teleportion spell or device.


	12. Brothers

A GUARDS LOVE - Chapter 11 Brothers

Rating: T on here on out, may change

Genre: Romance/Adventure/Fantasy

Pairings: Germerica, One-sided Uk/Us

Special Character(s): Liechtenstein-Lili-fairy, Sealand-Peter-Mage (but acts more like an imp, causing people to think he is one), Prussia-Gilbert-Human, but also acts like an imp.

Warning: BoyxBoy, Hermaphrodite, My crappy fight scenes, slight swearing, beginning writer and this is my first long fic, go easy.

* * *

><p><em>Enter into the Dead wood forest. Wood's that surrounded the eastern side of Merika. A dark and dangerous place covered in entirely in a deep and never ending fog. Full of twisted trees and deep black swamps. These woods were home to creatures some people often saw as equal or worst as the desolate chain's inhabitents.<em>

An unfortunatly a certain blond knight dressed in shining silver armour and dark navy clothing. Walked through this forest utterly and hopelessly lost.

It hadn't been even three days since he started his journey and he had already lost his way.

scoffing in anger the aggravated knight continued walking without knowing where he was going or that he was being watched by pairs of red and blue eyes full of mischief.

* * *

><p>'' Kesesese! You must be lost. '', Laughter was heard from an unseen person.<p>

Hearing the familiar voice Ludwig wipped around in a fighting stance, sword ready. He wouldn't be decived again till he was sure of who it was.

'' Hold on! No need to get all defensive now. '', A white haired man with red eyes grined putting his hands in the air as he appeared from thin air in a puff of smoke.

Before ducking as something shiny and sharp was thrown at him.

'' Hey! What was that for? '', The albino yelled.

'' What was that for! It was for disappearing six years ago! '', Ludwig yelled.

The white haired man just scoffed.

At this the blond knight turned red and lunged at the red eyed man who ducked out of the way.

'' Come on Lud, don't be angry with me. Oof! '', The white haired man said trying to avoid the angry blond before said blond kicked him in the gut.

'' You're so not awesome for hitting your big bro! '', The red eyed man gasped out.

As laughter was heard by the two brothers from a small blond child that looked to be around his preteens.

'' Peter, how long have you been there? '', The albino man asked as he stood up from the ground.

'' The whole time. You should have seen you're face Gilbert it was like '', The blond boy said as he mimicked the white haired man's facial expression.

'' Not cool Peter. '', The man known as Gilbert huffed as he crossed his arms.

While Ludwig's attention turned towards the newcomer. He calmed down slightly but was still annoyed at being lost and finding his older brother whom had been missing since he was ten.

After having a chat with the albino. The young looking blond turned towards the tall knight.

'' Who are you? '', Peter asked.

'' I am Lu- '', The knight began before being cut of by the Albino man.

'' This is my awesome little brother, Ludwig.'' The red eyed man said happly as he slung his arm around the blonds shoulders. Who tried shrugging it off to no avail.

'' Nice to meet ya Ludwig! Im Peter the great of Seng, the awesomess kingdom in the world. '', The blond said full of joy, with his hand on his hip as he laughed. Only getting a blank look from the blond knight.

'' Hey, Where are you going. '', Gilbert called after the knight who had started to walk away from the two.

'' I have better thing's to do then wast my time with you two. '', Ludwig called back still intent on continueing with his mission to rescue Prince Alfred.

'' What kind of thing's? '', Gilbert asked the blond intent on annoying his little brother. As Peter followed after the two.

'' Something very important! '', The blond replied.

'' Important? ,What is it?, What is it? '', The white haired man repeated like a mantra as he poked the blond.

'' I have to rescue someone very important! '', Ludwig yelled clearly annoyed but with a slight blush dusting his cheeks.

Getting a wicked grin on a face. The albino man tackled his brother to the ground intent on getting out who the person his brother seemed to like so much to play hero.

'' Get off of me, Gilbert! '', Ludwig yelled trying to get the red eyed man off him.

'' Not till you tell me who it is you seem to like so much enough to rescue. '', Gilbert explained with a grin.

'' Prince Alfred! '', The blond exclaimed, finally pushing his brother off him.

'' Prince Alfred of Merika? '', Peter asked with a unreadable face.

'' You know who he's talking about Peter? '', Gilbert asked the child picking himself off of the ground.

'' Ya, He's a hermaphrodite and supposedlyreally beautiful. He's also the only heir to the Merikan kingdom. '', The blond child said still with a blank face. Thinking _'' Well, that's at least what I heard anyways. ''_

A grin returning to the white haired man face. As he turned back around toward's his younger brother. Telling him how awesome it was he was going after a prince.

'' It's not like that! '', The blond tried to deny it only to be cut off by Peter asking him a question.

'' Ludwig, Why do you have to rescue the Merikan Prince? '', Peter asked.

'' He was kidnapped. '', The knight replied.

'' Do you know by who? '', The blue eyed child asked.

'' The green eyed sorcerer'', The blond man said.

Gilbert was shocked by this. But, not Peter whose reaction didn't go unnoticed by the Merikan guard.

'' If it's the Desolate chain's king. I think you should give up on you're quest or be killed. '' Peter said bluntly.

'' What! I can't just give up on Alfred! '', Ludwig yelled.

'' You must or you'll die! '', Peter yelled back.

'' How would you know that! '', Ludwig asked.

'' Because he's my brother! An even if he doesn't look it, He's extremly strong and I know he won't let his bride go without a fight! '', Peter shouted out, shocking the two brothers into complete silence.

'' The Sorcerer of Engla is you're brother? '', Ludwig asked still unsure if he had heard the child correcly or if it had been his imagination.

'' Yes, and his name is Arthur. '', Peter replied.

'' Hey Peter, why didn't you ever tell me any of this? '', Gilbert asked offended that his friend didn't tell him any of the information.

'' You never asked. Plus I don't like talking about that jerk. '' Peter replied. As he and the albino got into a argument.

Not noticing as the blond knight walk away with the new information before deciding he would rescue Alfred regardless of the danger.

* * *

><p>He walked until sunset, worn out from the day events. From getting lost to the meeting with his brother and the countless run ins with various creatures of the forest.<p>

Tired either from the fighting or bloodloss the knight sat down for a rest.

Unknown to the knight a certain fairy had found him and would give him something very important to him and his mission.

* * *

><p>AN

Character's age compaired with the time line

Ludwig was 9 when he was sent to be trained as a knight.  
>Alfred was 7 when he met first meet Ludwig<p>

Gilbert was 13 when he ran away . A year after Ludwig was sent to be trained as a knight

Currently they are

Ludwig is 19 Alfred is 17 Gilbert is 22

Also Arthur appears physically between 23-26 years old and Peter appears physically around 8-12 years old. But there both centuries old.

Got any questions about the characters or story just ask.


	13. Immortal

A GUARDS LOVE - Chapter 12 Immortal

Rating: T may change

Genre: Romance/Adventure/Fantasy

Pairings: Germerica, One-sided Uk/Us

Special Character(s): Liechtenstein-Lili-fairy, Norway-Lukas-Sorcerer, Prussia-Gilbert-Human, Sealand-Peter-Sorcerer

Warning: BoyxBoy, Hermaphrodite, My crappy fight scenes, slight swearing, beginning writer and this is my first long fic, go easy.

_Italics: Thoughts_

* * *

><p>'' Ludwig! Ludwig! '', Lili shouted trying to catch the blond man's attention as she flew towards him.<p>

Hearing his name Ludwig scrambled up from his spot on the ground, hand on a dagger. He turned around searching for the voice.

He was surprised when he came face to face with a small blond girl no bigger than his forearm with pale green wings.

Looking at the girl Ludwig thought '' _She doesn't look like a creature from this forest._ '' As his grip on the dagger loosening slightly before sensing the girl was no threat and put it away.

'' Who are you? '', Ludwig asked the girl.

'' My name's Lili. But, that's not important right now. '', Lili said.

'' Not important? '', Ludwig asked.

'' Yes, But I have something more important for you. '', Lili replied pulling out the elixir she got from the Orient emperor.

Returning it to it's original size. She gave it to the blond knight.

'' What is this. '' Ludwig asked the fairy mesmerized by the glowing liquid.

'' It will help you be on a more equal ground with the green eyed sorcerer. The fairy said.

'' What! How? '', Ludwig yelled.

'' No need to yell. '', Lili said.

'' How does this liquid help me? '', Ludwig asked in a far more calmer voice as he gestured towards the bottle.

'' It will just help you in the long run. '', Lili replied deliberately avoiding the blond's questions.

'' But how? '', The knight asked. Getting annoyed with the girls avoidence of his questions.

'' Just drink it. '', She responded.

Getting even more annoyed by the girls avoidence. The knight demanded that she told him what the elixir would do to him.

'' It will make you immortal! '', She shouted.

'' What! Why would you give me this? '', The knight yelled.

'' The green eyed sorcerer is immortal. If you are mortal you will never have a chance. '', She said.

'' He's Immortal? ''

'' Of course, How do you think he's lived so long. But, that's not the only reason for the potion. ''

'' Not the only reason. ''

'' Yes, The other reason is when the mage gave the potion to Queen Justine so she could have a child. It was also an immortality serum. ''

'' An immortality serum.'' The knight pondered before the importance of what the fairy said to him broke through.

'' Then that mean's Alfreds immortal! '' Realization hit the knight like a brick.

'' Yes, Then you do know what that means, right. If you don't take that elixir you will never last against the mage and never be able to live happily with your beloved. '' Lili said as she motioned towards the potion when the knight still seemed hesitant to drink it.

When the fairy didn't get an answer from the guard. She began to try to urge him to drink the potion but was interupted by something wizzing past her. Nearly hitting the knight who dodged out of the way just in time.

'' Who's there! '', Ludwig yelled as he grabbed the hilt of a blade on his hip ready for an attack.

'' Give me the potion. '', The unknown voice said making it clear to the two it wasn't a request but a demand.

From the knight right a young man with medium blond hair and icey blue eyes with a slight violet tint mixed into them appeared behind a nearby tree.

'' What do you want with it? '', Ludwig asked as he hid the bottle from the man's eyes.

'' Immortality of course. '', The man said with an emotionless face that unnerved the Merikan knight.

'' What makes you think this elixir is an immortality serum. '', Lili butted in. Trying to deter the man's hawk eyed attention from the knight. But, more importantly the immortality potion.

'' Don't play coy. I heard you're whole conversation. ''

At this Lili turned stone white as Ludwig toke out his blade. Getting into a defensive stance, ready to attack the mage.

'' I was really hoping I wouldn't have to fight for it. But if I have to, so be it. '', The sorcerer said before sending a wave of smoke surrounded the knight.

'' Gah! What the hell is this stuff! '', The knight shouted to himself as the smoke whipped around him like knives.

Trying to cut though the sharp wind fruitlessly. The knight thought of ways on how to escape. Then he saw it. The vortex the mage had created around him had gaps in it.

With no other way to escape. The knight found it to be his only choice.

Waiting for a hole big enough. Ludwig got into position, gruting from the pain as the smoke still sliced away at him. He looked for his escape route.

_'' There it is! Now's my chance. ''_, Ludwig thought as he ran towards the gap. Tumbling out, he surprised the mage who quickly regained his previous expressionless face. Before sending another attack towards the guard.

Barely missing the attack the sorcerer sent him. Rolling out of the way. He picked himself up just in time to block a fire ball of an iced blue color that had been sent towards him.

'' Who the hell are you! '', Ludwig demanded the man as he blocked another attack.

'' My name is Lukas, I am a sorcerer born in this forest and I seek immortality. '', Was the only reply the knight got before the sorcerer sent another round of attacks his way.

Trying to block the attacks the man sent at him. Not noticing gigantic vines of thorns rushed towards him. Only noticing them when they were to close to block. Scenes of his battle with the ice spirit ran rampant in his mind.

Shutting his eyes tightly waiting for the attack to strike him. The knight waited for the attack that seemed to take to forever to finish him. Just when he was going to open his eyes. Then he heard it. An unmistakable laugh.

Eyes flashing opened he was meet with the sight of his brother standing over the knocked out man he had been fighting barely seconds earlier. Like a hunter who had just caught a great catch, laughing obnoxiously as he boasted how awesome he was.

'' Kesesese! That was awesome! You should have seen his face Ludwig when I came at him. '', Gilbert boasted.

Looking at his brother blankly. He asked him how he found him.

'' So rude! I followed after you and even saved your ass just now and this how you thank me. '', Gilbert huffed.

As ludwig began to say thank you to his brother but was interrupted by a groan by the blond haired mage. Before being silenced one again by the self proclaimed king of awesome.

'' We should get out of here before he wakes up again. '' Lili suggested.

'' Lili, where were you? '', Ludwig asked the small fairy.

The girl apologize to the knight near tears as she explained to him she was just a fairy. In no way a match for a sorcerer.

'' It's alright Lili, Don't cry. '' THe knight tried to calm the fairy. Before being interrupted by his brother who was tired of being ignored.

It was then that Ludwig noticed his brothers little blond haired companion was missing. When he voiced this. Gilbert merely said he left for somewhere. But, didn't know where.

'' So, What was this guy fighting ya for? '', Gilbert asked as he gestured towards the unconscious man.

Trying to think of some excuse to tell his brother but, was saved from lying as Lili cut in. Telling everything to the white haired man.

'' Immortality! '', Gilbert asked shock clearly evident on his face. Turning towards his brother asking him if he was truly immortal. Only to receive a shake of the head meaning no.

'' Why haven't you taken it. '', Gilbert asked Ludwig who couldn't think of a answer.

'' You should take it. '', The red eyed man said as he looked directly into the blue eyed man's face with a expression the blond had never seen on the man's features before.

'' W-what Gilbert I- '', The blond tried to get out as he was interupted by Gilbert who looked to serious for the blonds comfort. Who simply repeated his previous statement.

'' Alright, I will take it. But, only on one condition.''

* * *

><p>'' Mmmm~ So good '', A certain honey blond prince said in delight as he ate another stawberry from the garden the mage had given him.<p>

He was pulled out of his thoughts by a tug on the end of his tunic. The garment was of a rich and deep blue with gold trim on the top that showed of the Merikan's collar bones and part of his shoulders. It fit the prince nicely and plunged into a deep V on his back. Exposing much of the golden skin that the mage loved but still dared not touch. At least yet anyways. Underneath he wore tight white pants and over the knee black boots.

When the prince turned around he was met with a child who looked like a mini Arthur to him but with blue eyes.

'' Who are you? ''

'' My name's Peter!, Nice to meet ya. '', Peter said excitedly. '' Wow, You really are pretty '', He blurted out. Startling the blond for only a moment by the bluntness. Before a smile quickly regained it's place on the blond's face. The prince then patted the child on the head. Who blushed at the contact.

The moment was ruined however when the boy heard his name being yelled by a certain mage who at the moment was silently fuming at seeing his kid brother with his future wife. _'' Man, Why did that jerk have to show up! '' _

'' Peter what are you doing here! '', Arthur tried not to yell in the presence of his bride but was vexed at seeing his younger brother around the prince. Especially when said little brother hid behind his beloved as the green eyed man approach the two.

Peaking out from behind the golden blond's leg. Peter stuck his tongue out at the green eyed blond. This just angered said blond even more. Stomping over to the child who ran out of his reach laughing like a maniac as Arthur chased after him. Before returning back to the prince's lap. Whom had taken a seat on a nearby bench.

This went on for hours. Arthur chasing Peter who simply skipped around like the little imp he was. Before returning to the prince once more. Sometime's even giving the honey blond a kiss on the cheek or complementing him. Before running off again to avoid being caught. Simply to annoy his elder brother more. While Alfred watched the two laughing here and there at their behavior.

Untill Arthur finally caught his brother. Who yelled at being caught.

'' Let me go! Let me go! '', Peter yelled trying to kick his brother to no reward . While Arthur tried hauling him away. Untill Peter finally wiggled himself free. Running to the Merikan Prince for protecting from his brother.

Huffing like some great dragon. Arthur walked over to the two. Feeling himself twitch when Peter cuddled into the blond prince's embrace.

'' Peter, What are you doing here? '', Arthur said through gritted teeth. Happy his bride was oblivious to his anger.

'' I was bored. ''

'' If you were bored why did you come here then? ''

At Arthur's question, Peter smirked. Arthur knew that smirk meant ' I also wanted to see you're little bride. ' Which pissed Arthur off even more. Trying to grab at the child who only snuggled closer into the Merikan's embrace.

'' Arthur, Do you know this person? '', Alfred asked. Breaking the green eyed mage out of his thoughts of what he would do to the Peter once he got his hands on him.

'' This child is unfortunatly my br- '', Arthur began but was cut of by Peter who simply told the Merikan Prince he was Arthur's younger brother.

'' Ah! Why didn't you tell me you had a brother Arthur? '', Alfred said as he hugged Peter who blushed making Arthur even more ticked.

While Arthur muttered under his breath about how he didn't find it to be important. Not noticing Peter ask the blond prince to play a game as the two got up and ran off. When Arthur looked up from his musings. He noticed that both his bride and imp of a brother where missing.

Feeling his eye twitch. The mage set out to find the two before his brother did something to his beloved.

* * *

><p>'' You can't be serious Ludwig! '', Lili shouted as much as she could raise her voice. While Gilbert leaned against a nearby tree.<p>

'' I don't see why not. Even if the bottle is small, it should have enough to split between us. ''

'' But, you can't I me- ''

'' But, I can. You already gave me the bottle. I can do anything I want with it.''

Knowing she couldn't do anything to stop the knight. Lili sighed. Taking this as a sign. The knight walked towards his brother bottle of the elixer in hand.

'' Gilbert? '', The blond asked his older brother who looked up at the blond, before looking to the bottle, then looked back at the blond smiling.

Smiling back at his brother the blond opened the bottle taking a sip, before giving it to the white haired man who toke a sip, then gave it back to the blond who toke a sip giving it back to his brother. They did this till there was nothing left in the bottle.

'' I don't feel any different. '', Gilbert said wondering if the stuff had yet to kick in.

'' Lili? '' , The blond asked the fairy who replied it should have taken effect as soon as it first entered there bodies.

'' Kesesese! This is awesome! Now let's go rescue you're future wife Lud. '', The albino man exclaimed happily as he marched away.

'' Gilbert do you even know where the Island of Engla is? '', Ludwig asked his brother but already knew what the man would say.

'' Kesesese, Of course I do. But, since im just that awesome im gonna let you lead for now. '', Gilbert said laughing. Making Obvious to the blond, the man had no idea where he was going.

Walking past him the blond asked Lili how to get out of the forest. The fairy new exactly where to go. Leading the two brother's out of the forest safely with few run in's with the creatures of the forest.

Finally out of the forest with his older brother, Lili, and his newly acquired gift. The blond knight felt he really would succeed in rescuing his prince.

* * *

><p>AN

Some swearing in this chapter, King awesome makes another appearance, I throw in some Sealand/US, and the extent of the brotherly love between Ludwig and Gilbert is shown.

Sorcerer's and their Life spans

Arhtur-Immortal Peter-Immortal Lukas-Not Immortal

Sorcerer's are usually just normal humans but with magical powers. Some have slightly longer lives and a more youthful appearence then a normal human would have. But, very few are actually immortal.  
>They usually can only becoming immortal through a potion or by a curse put onto them. There are other way for them to become immortal though. But, it can take a long time and lots of energy to achieve. It can also be extremely dangerous.<p>

P.S. fixed this chapter up. Along with others so they should make slightly more sense.


	14. Sailing

A GUARDS LOVE - Chapter 13 Sailing

Rating: T on here on out, may change

Genre: Romance/Adventure/Fantasy

Pairings: Germerica, One-sided Uk/Us

Special Character(s): Prussia-Gilbert-Human, Spain-Antonio-Prince of Hesperia, -Romano(Lovino)-Prince of Roma

Warning: BoyxBoy, Hermaphrodite, My crappy fight scenes, slight swearing, beginning writer and this is my first long fic, go easy.

* * *

><p>'' Argh! How much farther! '', A certain albino man whined.<p>

'' I already told you Gilbert. It's still awhile away! Ludwig said through gritted teeth.

'' That's what you said last time! ''

'' That's because you asked me the same thing barely five minutes ago! ''

'' But, it's been nearly a month since we've been at this. ''

'' Yes, and we still have three months at sea alone still left!'' , Ludwig said a bit deviously. Enjoying the look of horror cross his brother's face.

'' What! You can't be serious '' Gilbert moaned.

He was meet with only silence and that was the end of there talking as the two brothers continued their journey. Their fairy friend having had left the two to their own only a couple of days after they had escaped the forest.

Now the two brothers were heading towards the kingdom of Hesperia.

Hesperia was known for it's ports and it's fast and powerful boats. In the past it was also known for it's pirates. But, that's a story for another time. Hesperia is also one of the biggest sea power kingdoms out there.

Meaning it was perfect for the brother's travel across the sea to get to Engla. It also didn't hurt that the knigdom was very close to the desolate chain.

The two brothers continued their walk. Coming across a hill they could see below the kingdom of Hesperia's capital, Ursaria in all it's glory. Even from their distance the duo could see it's streets were decorated in warm colors of reds and yellows. The colors of the kingdom.

'' Awesome! Let's go! '' Gilbert shouted as he sprinted down the hill towards the capital. As Ludwig chased after him.

Finally stopping at the cities gate with Ludwig panting behind him. Wondering how his elder brother could run so fast.

'' Who goes there? '' A soilder on top of the cities walls called down to the two brothers.

'' It is I the king of awesome! '', Gilbert said laughing as his brother tried to get him to shut up and explain what was going on. But was interrupted by a cheery voice calling down to the two.

'' Is that Gilbert? '', The cheerful voice belonging to a brunette with shining green eyes called down.

'' You bet your sweet ass it is! '', Gilbert called back to the man with just as much cheer. As the man atop the wall called for the gates to be open for the two.

Running inside the city as soon as the gates opened. The albino tackled the brunette to the ground receiving a laugh from the man. While Ludwig walked more calmly into the city. Before asking his brother who the man was.

Getting up from his position on the ground, and dragging the brunette up with him.

'' This Ludwig is one of my best friends. Antonio, He's also the prince of this kingdom. '', Gilbert said proudly as he gestured to the prince then the city.

'' Hello! '', The brunette known as Antonio grinned.

After saying his greeting towards the brunette. The blond wasted no time in telling the Hesperian prince why the brothers were truely there for.

'' That's so sad! I wouldn't know what to do if I lost my little little Lovi! But there still is feli- '' The brunette began to say before being punched out of nowhere by an amber eyed brunette.

'' Shut up you bastard! '', The brunette yelled.

'' Ow! Lovi, Why did you hit me?'' Antonio whined as he clutched his now bruised cheek.

'' Why! '', The Ambered eyed brunette shouted going off on the darker brunette. Before being interrupted by the blond knight.  
>'' What do you want! '', The lighter haired brunette shouted. Turning his full attention onto Ludwig. Whom was slightly intimidated by the shorter man. But told him there story and what they were there for.<p>

After listing to the knight's story the prince of Roma decided he would help the brothers. Walking towards the docks with his fianc in tow and the brothers following. He ordered/ Intimidated the docks men into giving a ship and crew to the two men.

* * *

><p>A blond haired man hung over the railing of a ship. Face green with sickness.<p>

The two brothers had been on the ship for nearly a month and a half now and yet Ludwig still had not gotten fully used to the swaying of the waves. His brother making fun of him in the background.

'' Shut up Gilbert! '', Ludwig mumbled out trying to will away his sea sickness. Another round of it taking over the man as he leaned back over the ship. His brother making fun of him once more in the background.

It was going to be a long trip.


	15. Past

A GUARDS LOVE - Chapter 14 Past

Rating: T on here on out, may change

Genre: Romance/Adventure/Fantasy

Pairings: Germerica, One-sided Uk/Us

Special Character(s): None

Warning: BoyxBoy, Hermaphrodite, Dark, My crappy fight scenes, slight swearing, beginning writer and this is my first long fic, go easy.

* * *

><p><em>Fire erupted all around in a hellish blaze. Engulfing everything and anything it touched. Sending the citizens into a freenzy. They tried to runaway but to no avail as many were caught in the explosions that tore apart their beloved and once beautiful city. Which now lay in ruins with the stench of blood and burning flesh in the air. If the blasts did not kill them the fire did. Trapping many to suffer the fate of a fiery death.<em>

_As a man in torn clothing and drenched in blood walked calmly throughout the chaos. Taking no heed of the explosions. Only looking forward and throwing any that got in his way to the side as if they were simply, meer child's toys. Not even flinching at the sicking sound of broken bones as they hit the ground or ruined buildings. As another blast went off but, a few feet away from the man._

_No, the man did not pay any heed to this. He had one goal in mind and one only. An any that were unfortunate enough to see the man's face were struck with more fear by it then the destruction going on around them._

_A predatory gleam ready for the kill was in the man's forest green eyes. Which were darkened by hatred, betrayal, and sadness. As he mad his way to a once beautiful building he knew well. Searching for the one man he hated more than anyone._

_Walking through the building's halls that were at a time filled with expensive treasures and priceless paitings. Now lay a wastland of broken and chared ruins._

_Down the once grand hall the man went. Searching for his enemy. Only stopping when he came to the intricate Mahogany doors he had seen so many times before, had even helped built. And seeing the doors nearly reduced to shambles brought some pain to the man's heart. But, knowing, knowing that they lead to the the man that had caused him so much suffering. The man blew open the doors without much force or even a second thought. continuing on his quest to find his foe._

_Looking around the room like a hawk. He spotted the fluttering of clothing as a unseen man tried to flee the mage down a hidden tunnel. Running after his foe, the forest eyed man sent an attack of green fire at the man. Hitting the him and knocking him down._

_The man tried to plead the mage for his life. The mage would have none of that. Taking the sword out he had pick up earlier walked towards the man. As said man tried to crawl away from the approaching man. Only to hit a wall._

_Stopping right in front of the man. The mage brought down the sword. Down, down it went. Blood splashed from the now dead man._

_Dropping the sword. The man walked out into the night as chaos still rained around him. Still he continued to walk. Finally, the man stopped. He had walked right into the center of the madness._

_Dropping to his knees the man looked up towards the full moon and yelled, or was it a scream as tears flowed freely from his eyes. Cursing everyone and placing a spell on himself to live for all eternity till he found someone to truely love him and would never betray him._

* * *

><p>-hur, Arthur, Arthur! A voice called out to the mage in the darkness.<p>

Cracking his forest green eyes opened. The man was meet with the face of his beloved prince leaning over him, the features of the young blond were full of worry.

'' What is the matter, love? '', The mage asked wondering what made his bride upset.

'' Arthur, Are you alright? You looked like you were having a nightmare. '', Was the honey blond's reply.

The dream came back to the mage full force. Remember it again, his past. The mage cringed slightly. It was something he didn't want to remember. It was a past he wished so badly to forget. To shove it in some dark corner and to never see again.

But, not wanting to worry his bride. He tried to reassure the blond nothing was wrong and to just go back to sleep. Although the prince agreed. The mage could still see that he was not convinced the green eyed man was really alright.

Turning over, he tried to go back to sleep. But, now was haunted by images of his past. A tear slided down the man's cheek before he quickly wiped it away and tried to get back to asleep to no avail.

* * *

><p>AN

Wow! This is a seriously dark chapter.


	16. A New Start

A GUARDS LOVE - Chapter 15 A New Start

Rating: T on here on out, may change

Genre: Romance/Adventure/Fantasy

Pairings: Germerica, One-sided Uk/Us, Surprise pairing

Special Character(s): Read to find out

Warning: BoyxBoy, Hermaphrodite, Dark, My crappy fight scenes, slight swearing, beginning writer and this is my first long fic, go easy.

* * *

><p>A large ship of some odd tons landed on the shore of a island with miles of black sand could be seen as far as the eye could see. Two men, brothers stepped off the ship. Watching as it quickly set off back towards its home. Eager to leave the horrid island as fast as possible.<p>

Taking a look around, the duo could see the monstrous trees of mass sizes only a few feet away. The trees stood far above the brothers with their gnarling branches twisted like distorted limbs. As if reaching out towards, as if they were trying to tangle some unfortunate soul into their grip. Never to be let go of again.

The two men where a blond with light blue eyes and a silverette with red eyes.

'' Whew! So this is the infamous Desolate Chain. '' Gilbert said. A grunt from his brother being his only response.

As the two brothers made their way into the twisted forest of the island. They walked for what seemed liked hours. Stumbling over roots and nearly hitting many of the low hanging branches of the trees. That as they got farther into the forest seemed to looked blacker and blacker as if horribly burnt.

Coming to a small clearing. The duo finally decided to take a rest.

'' Jeez, How much longer till we reach the guy, Lugwig? Ludwig, Where are you going? '', Gilbert asked before following his brother who walked farther into the forest.

The duo finally stopped after some minutes from their original resting spot.

'' Wow! '', The two said in unison as they came upon something from their wildest dreams.

The brothers were standing in front of a city, or at least the ruins of one long sinced past.

Walking around they could see even though most of the city was overruned by the forest. It still held a certain beauty. Making the two wonder how it must have looked in the past.

'' I wonder what this place is? '', Ludwig said with a hint of curiosity.

'' Beats me '', Gilbert replied as something caught his eye and he ran after it. Ludwig following quickly after.

'' Gilbert, don't run off on me! ''

'' Ludwig, look at this! '' Gilbert exclaimed. Pulling away a weapon from the ground that was covered in a large amount of vines and roots. Holding it up he showed the blond a old rusted sword.

Coming closer to his brother. The blond could see a long sword covered in rust and in severe decay.

Although, Ludwig was trained as a knight. He had spent many days studying either alone or joining Prince Alfred in his lessons. Coupled with his training. He eventually was able to become a master of Hoplology(1) and weapon study.

Taking the sword from his brother with some complaint on the silverette's end he inspecting the weapon. Ludwig could not place which era it belonged to but, could tell it was extremly old. Possibly from ancient times. Although, very curious about the weapon and the ruins.

The knight did not want to leave Alfred in the mage's hands any longer. Gently laying the sword down on a nearby ruin. He beckoned his brother to follow him. Setting out to find the mage and the Merikan Prince.

Nearing the evening hours, the two finally reached a Mountain. On top of it stood a gigantic castle and despite it's dark and gloomy surroundings. The castle itself was light and beauitful. It was made out of some unknown stone of an off white color with engravings in some of them. It stood three stories and had tall windows that allowed in the evening light. The outside of the castle was surrounded by all kind of flora and a large lake around it's front.

While the two brothers stared in wonder at the building they made their way up the mountain. When they finally reached the top they noticed the castle was surrounded by atleast a dozen or more guards on the outside alone as far as they could see.

Deciding it would be to risky even in the dimming light to storm the castle and rescue the prince. The two got to work on a plan. They decided they would wait until night fall and then strike. But, knowing if they were discovered they would never be able to save the prince and wanting no one to spoil their plan. The two moved towards some thick flora to hide till nightfall.

Unknown to them though, a certain pair of green eyes had seen the brothers and had developed a very unpleasent mood at the sight of them. Particularly at the sight of the blond knight.

* * *

><p>'' Arthur, Where are you going? '', Alfred asked the mage turning away from his game with the older blond's brother.<p>

'' I just have to take care of somethings. Peter can you come here a moment. '', Arthur replied as he ushered the younger blond out of the room. Once out of the room. Arthur turned towards Peter with a look the boy new to well.

'' Peter, You are to give Alfred this and watch over him till I return. '', Arthur said as he handed the younger male the same powder the mage had used on the prince months back.

'' W-why? '', Peter asked afraid of the answer.

'' There are...some pests that need to be taken cared of. '', Arthur remarked a smirk and dark gleam in his forest green eyes.

'' Now Peter go and perform you're task. I'll be back in a short while. '', Arthur said before turning on his heel, cape billowing out behind him as he made his way outside.

Looking at the bottle, Peter sighed. Walking back into the room he walked towards the blond. Calling out to the prince and as soon as the honey blond turned around he threw some of the powder on him.

Quickly sky blue eyes were hidden by eyelids. As the golden prince fell into a deep sleep. Sitting down next to the blond. Peter waited for his brother to get back. Hoping that who ever his brother was after recieved a quick and painless death.

* * *

><p>'' You were suppose to be dead. '', A voice from behind the two said.<p>

Whipping around the brothers were meet with the sight of a blond man with emerald green eyes. He wore a deep, dark green cloak and hood.

'' Who are you! '', The two brothers yelled but were only meet with a shrilled laugh before the man sent a wave of fire at the duo.

Dodging out of the way. The two barely missed the attack.

'' What the hell! '', Gilbert yelled. Dodging out of the way once again as the mage sent a attack at the two.

Grunting from hitting the ground. Ludwig quickly got back up. He yelled at the man asking him again who he was.

'' I won't allow you to have my bride! '', Was the only responce the knight received from the sorcerer.

From the mage's statement the knight then knew who the man was.

'' You're Arthur, The king sorcerer of this island and the one that kidnapped Alfred! '', Ludwig shouted.

'' Yes I am but, i'll let you know right now I won't let you have him. '', Arthur responded. Halting his attacks for only a moment before sending another attack of blazing fire towards the brothers.

'' Gah! '', Ludwig yelled out as his right arm got caught in the blaze.

'' Ludwig, are you ok! '', Gilbert asked.

'' Ya, lets jus- '', Ludwig began but was cut off by another attack by the mage sending both of them flying. Hitting the ground roughly. The brothers only had a moment to get out of the way as Arthur sent another attack towards the two.

Getting up and dodging the attack from the sorcerer. The duo were unprepared for the sudden rumbling from the ground. Erupting in explosions.

While the brothers were preoccupied by the ground moving. The mage sent a wave of magic attack in the size of pellets. That cut the two brothers like a thousand knives.

Panting from the new onslaught. The siblings looked towards Arthur unprepared for the sudden attack that came.

'' GILBERT! '', Ludwig shouted as he watched his brother get hit from the mage's attack.

Rushing over to his fallen brother. He saw the wound his brother recieved. He tried to search for a pulse, but found none.

'' Gilbert wake up! Gilbert! '', Ludwig yelled. Not believing his brother to be dead. They had taken the potion, they should be immortal. But, no matter how much he shook his brother and begged him to open his eyes. He would not wake from death's slumber.

'' What a shame. '', Arthur said with no real sadness what so ever as he walked up behind the blond knight. Before quickly jumping back as Ludwig swung a sword at him.

'' I'll kill you! '', Ludwig shouted charging at the mage with tears in his eyes.

'' I'd like to see you try! '', Arthur responded sending wheels of scorching fire at the prince's guard.

Screaming the knight continued to charge at the sorcerer. Dodging the attacks intent on killing the green eyed man. But, when ever he got within five feet of the man. He was roughly thrown away from the sorcerer.

'' Argh! '', Ludwig yelled as he hit the ground. Standing his vision started to get black. Dizzy from all the blood lost.

Seeing this, the mage smirked. Walking towards the knight he sent more attacks. Watching the knight barely block the attacks. Untill one hit him. Knocked to the ground once again. Ludwig looked up.

There was the mage. Right in front of him. Arthur's right hand blazed with a bright green fire that sharpened into a large blade of fire. Ready to strike down the knight. Arthur brought the sword down.

'' Gah! '', A scream penatrated the air. As a blond was stabbed with a sword.

'' Gilbert! '', Ludwig asked as he watched his brother remove his sword from Arthur.

'' Guess that potion really worked. '', Gilbert said with a laugh before turning back to the mage. Who was holding his side that the silverette had just pierced.

'' Damn you! '', Arthur yelled sending a wave of fire towards the two with far less organization then the mage had, had before.

Seeing his brother was alive. Ludwig's resolve strengthened and the two of them charged at the mage. Defending the attacks and pushing Arthur back.

While a pair of worried hazel eyes watched the battle from the shadows. Their owner barely holding himself back from joining the battle.

'' Ah! '', Another scream was torn from the mage's throat when the Merikan knight managed to hit the sorcerer. Before Arthur sent Ludwig away from him with another attack. Not realizing the brothers had drove him towards the edge of the mountain untill he was already over the edge. Panic rushed through Arthur like a crashing wave. He screamed as he fell off.

Hazel eyes widened and rushed after the mage. Passing the brothers like a fury of wind. Diving off the cliff after the green eyed sorcerer. He tried hard to get closer to the falling man. Finally, he came close enough to grab the mage. He held him close in an embrace as they fell.

Green eyes cracked opened at the feeling of being held. Then they realized the situation they were in and how close they were to the ground. Quickly the sorcerer used his magic to lessen the impact.

Rapidly tree branches wove together to catch the pair. It hurt some but it was better than hitting the ground. Slowly the branches lowered the two to the ground.

Once on the ground. Arthur looked up at who had tried to save him and was shocked at who it was.

'' Abel! '', Arthur said in surprise. Not believing it was the blond haired elf.

'' Yes '', Abel replied with a small smile.

'' Why? '', Arthur asked still not believing that the elf had jumped off the cliff after him, let alone embraced him. Arthur thought with a small blush and was startled by the elf's next statement.

'' I love you, Arhtur. '', Abel said.

'' What! '', Arthur sputtered. Unsure of what he just heard.

'' Now and forever. I'll love you till the day I die. '', Abel replied.

'' You're lying! '', Arthur yelled.

'' Im not lying, Arthur. ''

'' Im in love with Alfred. ''

'' No, you're not. ''

'' What! How would you know if I love him or not? ''

'' Because, I know you. I've been around you for centuries. I know you just want someone to love you and when Queen Justine of Merika came to you. You saw it as a chance to make the child you're ideal lover. But, even so you don't really love the prince. You just wanted to love someone and be loved back. '' Abel said.

Arthur just stood their. In complete shock at the elvin man who knew what he truly felt and wanted.

'' Arthur, I love you. I've loved you since the first time I saw you. I've loved you since the day you burned the old kingdom down. I remember seeing you that day. How strong, how beautiful you looked. Even when you were screaming and had tears in your eyes. I remember how happy I was that day when that corrupted city was burned down. I was still only a child then but, I worked my way up and got stronger just to get closer to you. An when I was able to get closer, I got to know you better and fell even more in love with you. '', Abel said before kissing the blond sorcerer who stood there frozen in shock.

Abel pulled back before kissing the shorter blond again who this time tentatively kissing the elf back.

Pulling away again, Abel saw the blush on the mage and thought it was cute. Voicing his thoughts to the man. Who only blushed more.

'' You love me? '', Arthur asked. Still not believing the whole situation.

'' I'll say it again as much as you want. I love you so much, Arthur. '' Abel said before he kneeled down on one knee and pulled out a small box.

'' Will you marry me? '', Abel asked as he pulled out a deep emerald and diamond ring. Shocking the forest eyed man once more.

'' Yes '', Arthur replied once his shock died down. A blush returning full force to his face as he held his hand towards the elf who put the ring on his finger. Before the darker blond kissed the mage once again.

Hearing faint shouts and explosions. The two looked up towards the castle. Seeing the smoke and then remembering what had happened only minutes earlier. Abel quickly healed Arthur's wounds. The new lovers then made their way back up the mountain.

* * *

><p>Laughter was heard from a red eyed man as his blue eyed brother and him ran down a hallway. Barely avoiding the guards of the castle and the random explosion. As they tried to locate the Merikan prince.<p>

'' Damn it, Gilbert! Why did you do that? Now we have to deal with all this! '', Ludwig yelled.

'' Kesesese! Cause it was awesome! Didn't you see the look on that guy's face! '', Gilbert laughed.

Running into a room. The two quickly shut the doors and moved a coach in front of it.

'' Gilbert? Ludwig? '', A small voiced asked surprised.

Turning around the two saw Peter and the sleeping prince.

'' Peter! '', The two said in unison.

Before the young blond could answer their question. A cloud of smoke bursted into the room. Revealing two figures. The hazel eyed elf and the emerald eyed sorcerer.

Seeing the mage. The two brothers quickly got into attack position.

'' I haven't come to fight you. '', Arthur said. While the brothers only gripped their weapons tighter.

Sighing Arthur walked towards the prince. Sprinkling some odd powder onto the sleeping blond's face. Watching as sapphire eyes slowly opened up.

'' Alfred, dear you can go home now. '', Arthur said.

'' What? Ludwig! '', Alfred asked looking at the mage before his gaze settled onto his personal guard.

'' Alfred you can go home now. '', Arthur repeated.

'' Really? '', Alfred said happy but, slightly disappointed in leaving the nice man and all the wonderful objects he had.

'' Yes '' Arthur replied.

'' You're really going to let Alfred go. '', Ludwig asked skeptical.

'' Yes, although it was nice to have you around Alfred. I've found someone who truly loves me and I love back. Arthur said more to Alfred then Ludwig. As Abel came behind the mage and wrapped a arm around him, making him blush.

Smiling at how happy Arthur looked. Alfred wished him good luck and told them how cute they looked together. As Arthur blushed more at the comment.

Gilbert being the attention lover he was decided it was enough time being ignored and steped in and asked if they could go home now.

'' Oh! yes, i'll make sure you get home and Alfred. '', Arthur said.

'' Yes? '', Alfred said.

'' I think it's about time for you to go back to you're own kingdom and find the one who really loves you and who you love to.'', Arthur said. Glancing towards Ludwig.

Seeing this Alfred turned towards the blond knight. Who blushed at the honey blond's attention and became conscious of how he looked right now.

Seeing how conscious Ludwig looked. The mage beckoned the two brothers towards him. A bit reluctantly they moved towards him and he healed their wound's before giving Ludwig a small device.

'' Here, This is a teleportation device. Just press that button in the middle and it will take you back to you're kingdom '', Arthur said. Before moving the coach away from the doors and calmed down his guards.

Ludwig looked at the device, then the mage and finally his eyes rested on Alfred who smiled back at him. Pushing the button, smoke surrounded the small group covering their vision. The last thing they could see was Arthur smiling at them with his new lover.

* * *

><p>In the Merikan throne room. All where shocked as a cloud of smoke entered the room. Fading away, the king, Queen and servant's of the court could see their Prince, the prince's knight and two unknown people.<p>

'' Alfred! '', The King and Queen said. Justine ran over to her son. Hugging and kissing the honey blond. While Samuel walked over to Ludwig and asked him what had happened.

Ludwig looked over to Queen Justine and when she nodded her head. He told the king all that had happened. As the whole court listened intently. He then introduced his brother and Peter.

The king and the rest of the court were shocked at first but then the King grew a smile. He turned around and shouted that the kingdom's prince had returned. Cheering was heard throughout the castle as the kingdom went into celebration for their prince and his rescuers.

* * *

><p><em>A week after the return of the Merikan prince and his hero's. The kingdom was still in celebration. Currently a ball was going on inside the castle and outside on the ball room's terrace stood a honey blond prince in a satin baby blue victorian ball gown dress and white ruffles, bows and a lacy corset.<em>

'' Alfred? ''

Turning around at his name. The prince blushed at the sight of his blond guard who looked dashing in a black tailcoat and pants. A dark blue double breasted vest and a black silk tie.

'' Yes '', Alfred asked as Ludwig walked up to him.

'' I have something to say to you. '', Ludwig said trying not to make eye contact with the prince as a blush tinted his cheeks. Before he took a deep breath and began.

'' I lo- I love you Ludwig! '', Ludwig started to say but was cut off by Alfred's love confession.

Ludwig's faced turned beat red at the prince's sudden proclamation as said prince was also very red.

'' You do? '', Ludwig asked still very red.

'' Y-yes! '', Alfred stuttered finally fixing his gaze from his shoes back towards the knight.

'' I-I love you to! '', Ludwig stuttered.

'' Really! '', Alfred asked.

'' Yes '', Ludwig said. His confidence returning despite his deep blush

'' AH! Samuel look. I think their confessing to each other. Don't they look so cute! '', Justine said shaking her husband. As she bounced slightly in her seat.

'' Yes they do. Remind's me of us at that age. '', Samuel said fondly with a small smile on his face. As he watched the two star crossed lovers have their first kiss.

While Justine was happy her little Alfie found someone.

* * *

><p>AN

Longest chapter yet At nearly 4,000 words. Hope you enjoy it!

NOT THE END! Still atleast one or two more chapters. Probly one

Netherlands/England LoL! what? Well, it's to be expected of me. I love crack and rare pairings.

(1) Hoplology is a science that studies human combative behavior and performance.


	17. Love

A GUARDS LOVE - Chapter 16 Love - End

Rating: M

Genre: Romance/Adventure/Fantasy

Pairings: Germerica, One-sided Uk/Us, Netherlands/England, Slight Sealand/Latvia

Special Character(s): Read to find out

Warning: LEMON!, BoyxBoy, Hermaphrodite, Dark, My crappy fight scenes, slight swearing, beginning writer and this is my first long fic, go easy.

There will be LEMON in this. That means two guys going at it. If you don't want to read it, i'll warn ya, so you can skip it.

* * *

><p><em>A year after the kidnapping of prince Alfred, many thing's had changed. Gilbert was knighted and made commander-in-chief of the Merikan army. The Merikan kingdom and The kingdom of Albion(the former kingdom of the desolate chain) signed a peace treaty. And following their confessions. Alfred and Ludwig began courting each other. Now a wedding between the two was taking place.<em>

Music played in large room that was decorated in blues and white. Flower's were placed all around the room. People from all over the country and neighboring kingdom's sat in their seat's to witness the marriage of the Merikan prince and knight.

The large oak doors at the southern end of the room opened to reveal a honey blond in a ivory ball gown wedding dress, a lace choker with pearls attached to it and a white veil covering his face with a long train behind him.

Walking down the aisle. Alfred finally stood in front of his future husband. Smiling bashfully behind his veil as he looked upon his lover. While Ludwig lifted up the blond's veil before taking Alfred's hands into his own.

Finally, the ceremony began. Eventually, the couple exchanged their vows. And they sealed their marriage with a tender kiss.

As their wedding guests broke out in celebration. Happy for the new couple. Before making their way to the wedding reception. Most ending up drunk by the end of the night. While the newlyweds slipped away from their rambunctious guests.

* * *

><p><em>LEMON!~ Start<em>

Pulling apart from a kiss that left the two blonds breathless. They blushed bright red. Shyly they gazed upon each other. Knowing what was going to happen next and wanting it. But, still far to nervous to inact it.

Finally, Ludwig pulled the honey blond against him. Kissing the slightly shorter man. He began to slowly slide the blond's wedding dress off and the veil off. As Alfred somewhat timidly unbuttoned his new husband's coat. Before sliding that off, then the taller blond's shirt.

Kissing each other once again but, with more passion then they had ever had done before. The two, took off their clothes at a much faster rate. Their confidence growing until they pulled apart and stared at each other's bodies for the first time.

Their blushes returning full force. Ludwig lead his new wife to their bed. Gently laying him down on it. He kissed him ever so sweetly.

Pulling away, both gazed at each other with looks of pure love.

Ludwig leaned down and kissed Alfred again. Then gave the blond small kisses from his neck down to his knees. Before getting up and picking up a small bottle. Before quickly returning to the honey blond.

Spreading the sunkissed blond's legs. He leaning over the smaller blond. The musculer of the two gave a small peck before leaning back and opening the bottle and applying some of it's content on his fingers.

Once coated he slowly brought them to the honey blond's entrance. Slipping one in, he waited for the blond's permission to continue. Before adding another and began a scissoring motion. Eventually, he added another. Continuing his previous action until he heard a small moan from the blond beneath him. Knowing he had aimed that special spot.

Deciding he was done preparing the blond. He gently parted Alfred's legs. Ludwig toke the bottle and coated his throbbing manhood. After he had coated his manhood he placed it at the honey blond's entrance.

Pushing himself just to the tip. He then waited for the blond to adjust.

'' Please move '', Alfred panted. His face beat red at the new feeling.

Grunting, Ludwig pushed all of himself into the blond with one quick thrust.

'' Ah!~ '', Alfred moaned as Ludwig thrusted slowly at first before picking up speed.

He then pulled himself almost out, before thrusting back in. He continued this motion for a while before thrusting into the blond faster.

Ludwig buckled his hips. As he felt himself getting closer to the edge. He thrusted faster and deeper. Hitting the honey blond's prostate head on. Determined to get the darker blond to scream his name.

Feeling the blond underneath him tightening up, he felt his own climax comming. With the blond's cry of.

'' LUDWIG! '', Alfred moaned as he released himself. Followed shortly after by Ludwig. As the two rode out their orgasims.

Letting themselves relax. Ludwig pulled out of the blond. A small whine of disappointed coming from the blond beneath him.

Panting Ludwig and laid next to the blond. Pulling him closer as they cuddled into each other.

'' I love you, Ludwig. '', Alfred mumbled as his sapphire eyes closed.

'' I Love you too, Alfred. '', Ludwig said. Kissing the blond on the forehead before pulling up the blankets and falling into a blissfull slumber next to his lover.

_LEMON!~ End_

* * *

><p>'' Grandpa! '', A small child with light blond hair and sapphire eyes yelled as he ran up to a older man.<p>

'' Oh! Luis, How are you? '', Samuel said as he picked up the child who was no older than six.

'' Im great! '', Luis replied with a smile that matched his mother's.

'' Why are you here '', Samuel asked his grandson.

'' It's a secret. '', Luis said.

'' A secret? What is it? '', Samuel asked already knowing the answer.

'' Im hidding. '', Luis said.

'' Oh! hidding from who? '', Samuel asked with a small smile.

'' Roderich. It's almost time for lessons. '', Luis said with a shutter.

'' There you are! Luis, it's time for your studies. '', Roderich yelled. Tapping his foot against the marble floor.

Luis looked at his teacher for a moment before bolting from his grandfather's lap as he tried to make a run for it. Only to be caught by a familiar pair of arms.

'' I swear you're getting more like you're mother everyday. '', Ludwig sighed. As Luis squirmed in his arms.

'' Ludwig, nice to see you again. How is Alfred doing? '', Justine said as she entered the room.

'' Im good! '', Alfred said with a smile as he walked into the room. Holding a small toddler.

Greeting her child first. Before taking the to serious looking toddler for it's mother, cuddling it like no tomorrow.

'' Mama! Help! '', Luis yelled finally getting free from his father and ran over to his mother.

'' What's this about? '', Alfred asked.

'' It's time for lessons. '', Roderich said.

'' Oh! Luis's lessons. '', Alfred said.

'' Actually, it's for the both of you. After all you're to be the future ruler. '', Roderich smirked with a dark look. Obviously getting pleasure out of seeing the horrified look's on the two blond's faces. As they screamed.

'' Nooooooooo! '', The two scream as they tried to make a break for it. Only to be caught by Ludwig. Who sighed at their shenanigans.

* * *

><p>The two immortal lovers of Merika went on to have and raise three strapping boys. Who were as beautiful and smart as their mother and as strong and tactical as there father. With the adventurness of their uncle whom had two boys of his own. Alfred and Ludwig ruled over their kingdom with love and strength, allowing it to live in peace and to prosper. Only stepping down when their oldest son came of age. An although their children and their childrens, children and so on did not inherit their immortality. Though saddened by this, the two still continued to be happy and continued to watch over their kingdom and kin through thick and thin.<p>

What became of the green eyed sorcerer and his lover? Well, with the new love added into his life. So was new life added to the island. Green began to grow were only black had once rained. The gloomy island regained it's former glory from centuries past. As the island's king and the islan's residents became happier. The island become a brighter and lively place. No longer to be known as the desolate chain.

While the younger brother of the mage, still continued to bother the older man like normal. Until that is, he found a friend, a small timid blond with violet eyes. A timid love could be seen between the small blonds.

As they and the immortals around them lived their lives with the ones they loved.

And so goes the story of the immortal battle and life of true love.

* * *

><p>AN

Finally, it's complete!

Shorter then the last chapter but hay it got's lemon in it.

GET TO KNOW THERE BABIES!

Alfred and Ludwig's first son. - Luis (Louis), _means Famous fighter or warrior. He has Ludwig's hair color and style and Alfred's eye color. Basically he look's like HRE( can be HRE if you want). He's around six years old when first introduced. Personality wise he's a mix of both his mother's and father's personailities. Although he does follow the rules, at least most of them. He still like to have fun. He is also extremely loyal and strong. But, a bit of a shy one around those he likes. Particularly prince Feliciano's daughter Italia (chibiItaly)._

Alfred and Ludwig's second son. - Alexander, _means Defending men. He has a mix of Alfred and Ludwig's hair color and Alfred's hairstyle just without the cowlick. He also has Ludwig's eye color. He's around one-two years old when first introduced. Personality wise he acts the most like his father. A no nonsense type of man. Who's a bit of a workaholic._

Alfred and Ludwig's third son. - Philipp (Philip), _means friend or lover of horses. He would have Alfred's haircolor and Mattie's(canada) Anime haircut and a mix of Alfred and Ludwig's eye color's. Unborn when first introduced. Personality wise as his name suggest's would be a big animal lover. He acts the most like his mother and is the most adventuress out of the brothers and very energetic. He enjoy's fairytales and developed a hero complex._


End file.
